El deber está en mi corazón
by Massy13
Summary: Una guerra a punto de comenzar y Akane tendrá que decidir entre seguir las reglas o hacer lo que es correcto. Mientras tanto le mostrará a todo el mundo que no es una mujer común y corriente. AU - Adaptación de la película Mulán, algo OOC
1. Una amenaza latente

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 y la pandilla no me pertencen sino a la sensei Takahashi, hago esto con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **NOTA: Esta historia es una adaptación de una de mis películas Disney favoritas: Mulán, esto por si se les hace conocida la historia, una vez dicho esto...comenzamos!**

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 1: Una amenaza latente**

Era de madrugada en toda China, y mientras todos dormían en cada aldea del enorme reino del Emperador Ming, sobre la gran muralla aguardaba uno de los soldados en su turno de vigilancia. Después de un poco más de 2000 años que tardó su construcción, los chinos consideraban que con su muralla finalmente terminada no habría forma de que sus enemigos pudiesen atravesar la frontera.

El soldado estaba a punto de terminar su turno cuando a la lejanía pudo escuchar el sonido como de un halcón, nada fuera de lo común teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde se encontraba, pero eso no evitó que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda mientras se acercaba a la orilla a inspeccionar. De repente, por sobre su cabeza volaron cientos de ganchos atados a cuerdas que aterrizaron sobre la muralla, el joven soldado corrió buscando encender la hoguera que servía como alarma, pero fue interceptado por dos hombres robustos que de un solo empujón lograron lanzarlo al piso, pero justo antes de que fuese atacado con la espada, el soldado logró huir, escalando la pared hasta llegar donde estaba la antorcha.

A punto de encender la hoguera aterrizó frente a él un hombre envuelto en una capa de pieles hasta su boca, pero con una mirada tan aterradora que hizo temblar al soldado, aun así reunió el valor suficiente para encender la llama y avisar a sus compañeros de la invasión.

-Ahora toda China sabe que has llegado- le dijo el soldado esperando con ello intimidar al intruso

-Exactamente eso era lo que estaba buscando- dijo el hombre de la mirada sombría mientras destapaba su rostro mostrando una sonrisa engreída y una cicatriz que recorría la mayor parte de su rostro.

* * *

Las puertas del palacio del Emperador Ming se abrieron dejando pasar a una comitiva de los altos mandos del ejército chino, en sus rostros marcada la preocupación por la noticia tan nefasta que debían anunciar.

-Emperador, hemos venido en cuanto nos dimos cuenta, nuestra frontera ha sido invadida por los Hunos.

-Es una lástima tener que escuchar eso General, mi mayor preocupación en este momento es que podamos darle seguridad a mi pueblo

-Emperador, se nos ha informado que el ejército Huno viene comandado por Saffron, como usted sabe su majestad él es experto en las artes de la guerra y no dudamos que se haya preparado un grupo con los mejores guerreros

-¿Me está diciendo General Saotome que no podemos contra ellos?

-En este momento nuestra única ventaja contra ellos podrá ser un ejército más grande, pero no contamos con tantos soldados como para hacerles frente

-¿Qué propone General?

-Hagamos una convocatoria en cada pueblo y aldea, llamemos a un representante varón de cada una de las familias de China, mayor de 16 años, y preparémonos para detener su ataque antes de que lleguen a la ciudad. Podemos entrenarlos mientras el ejército existente detiene su avance, así, ni usted ni los ciudadanos quedarán desprotegidos.

-Quisiera evitarle a mi pueblo tan grande dolor, pero entiendo la situación en la que nos encontramos. Enviaré a mis mensajeros por toda la región y los llevarán al campo de entrenamiento, espero que podamos vencerles con su idea General.

-Por mi honor, y por el honor de mi familia, que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos Emperador.

* * *

El sol se alzaba en la pequeña aldea de Nerima, un pueblo pequeño con gente muy servicial y amable, de hombres valientes y mujeres centradas y delicadas, o bueno, la mayoría, pues en la casa de la familia Tendo la situación era otra.

-A ver, sumisión, gracia, discreción, emm, ahh ¿Por qué es tan difícil aprender estas cosas?, sé que mi familia espera que me case y dé honor a mi familia así como Kasumi y Nabiki pero…yo no tengo esa gracia y dulzura de Kasumi, y obviamente no cocino como ella. Y bueno, Nabiki siempre ha sido tan bella y tan inteligente, no hay comparación conmigo.

-cui, cui, cui

-¡Ah P-chan! Buenos días, ¿cómo está el cerdito más lindo de todos? ¿Te parece si vamos a alimentar a las gallinas juntos?

Y allí iba la joven Akane Tendo, una chica de 17 años, la menor de la familia compuesta por Soun y Noriko Tendo, y la última que faltaba por casarse, el problema es que ella era la menos "agraciada" de la familia, y no físicamente ya que su largo cabello negro azulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus grandes y hermosos ojos chocolate realmente eran rasgos muy llamativos, el verdadero problema es que ella era algo despistada y descuidada, siempre se tropezaba con cuanto estuviese cerca y no era la chica más obediente cuando algo no le parecía. Y que hablar de su forma de cocinar…la última vez que deseó hacer la cena para sus padres, el pobre Soun terminó con un diente menos al encontrarse parte de la tabla de picar en la sopa de Miso, o bueno, eso dijo Akane que había cocinado.

Así que ahora la pobre Akane se dedicaba a las tareas más sencillas, y menos "peligrosas" para la salud de la familia: Atender el gallinero y el huerto familiar, claro esto siempre lo hacía con la compañía de su amada mascota, un cerdito negro con una pañoleta amarilla al cuello, al cual ella llamaba P-chan.

Al finalizar sus labores, Akane decidió ir a conversar con su padre, ¡cuánto lo amaba!, aun con lo melodramático que se ponía a veces pues era un hombre a quien respetaba y admiraba, en los viejos tiempos fue un soldado al servicio del Emperador pero una caída del caballo en una batalla lo dejó inhabilitado para pelear nuevamente, aunque gracias a eso podía vivir una vida tranquila junto a su esposa y su pequeña.

-Akane, que bueno que llegas, ¿ya sabes qué día es hoy verdad?

-Sí padre, hoy es el día de la presentación con la casamentera, ¿realmente debo asistir?

-Hija, tu sabes que tu padre ya está viejo, y llegará un momento en el que no podré cuidar más de ti, además tu deber como mujer es casarte y darle honor a tu familia y al país proporcionando hijos, así como los hombres vamos a la guerra para defender nuestra tierra.

-Pero padre, ¿si realmente no soy una buena esposa? ¿Y si no logro darle honor a mi familia?

-Hija mía, debo reconocer que tú eres diferente a todas las mujeres, pero eso no necesariamente es malo. Tú eres única y sé que hay algo muy especial esperándote en tu futuro, así que no tengas miedo y ve, no importa lo que pase tu eres mi orgullo, y el de tu madre también.

-¡Akane!

-Ve hija, tu madre te llama, ve con la casamentera

-Así lo haré padre y gracias por tus palabras. Daré honor a la familia no lo dudes.

Y mientras Akane se iba con su madre hacia la casa de la casamentera, Soun caminaba con su bastón hasta el templo familiar:

-Creo que debo orar más, mi pobre Akane necesitará mucha ayuda

* * *

N/A: Hola! Pues esta es mi primera historia en FF, llevo años leyendo...muchos años de hecho y al fin me decido a hacerlo, no sé cuando voy a actualizar pero ténganlo por seguro que le daré continuidad. Amo RanmaxAkane asi que ya saben por donde va la cosa.

Por favor, me cuentan si les parece como va, si se entiende y si les gusta esa peli tanto como yo. Reviews se agradecen.

Saludos!


	2. ¡Nunca serás una buena esposa!

¡Hola! Aquí vamos con el capítulo 2, este me costó mucho más...espero se entienda. Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Fabiola en su cumpleaños. Gracias por apoyarme en todas las locuras.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Ranma ni la historia de Mulán me pertenecen, hago esto con fines de entretenimiento. Sin más que decir aquí vamos...

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 2: ¡Nunca serás una buena esposa!**

-Akane, por favor apresura el paso, estamos llegando tarde donde la casamentera y tú sabes cuán importante es la puntualidad para ella

-Si madre, P-chan y yo lo sabemos, voy lo más rápido que puedo

-Aun no entiendo porque insististe en traer a tu mascota hija, sé que quieres mucho a tu cerdito pero este no es el momento para sacarle de paseo. Debes causarle una buena impresión a Cologne si quieres que ella te dé su visto bueno como futura esposa y puedas conseguir un buen marido

-No te preocupes madre, tú sabes que P-chan se porta muy bien, siempre y cuando no hayan…

-¡Onigiri! ¡Alguien detenga a mi perro por favor!- Gritó un niño de alrededor de 7 años de edad, apenas se oyó el grito, tanto Akane como su madre pudieron ver al Shar Pei de grandes dimensiones, llamado Onigiri pasar corriendo y ladrando. Inmediatamente P-chan saltó de los brazos de Akane y decidió huir de la peor amenaza que podía imaginar en su cerebro de cerdito.

-¡P-chan espera!- corrió Akane detrás de su mascota

-¡Akane vamos tarde donde la casamentera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

P-chan comenzó a correr sin control por la plaza, siendo seguido por su dueña, y se metió en todas las puertas abiertas que encontró, le dio vuelta a dos jarrones carísimos en la tienda de alfarería, luego empujó sin querer una de las varas que sostenía la carpa de un puesto ambulante por lo que toda la estructura se vino abajo, al cruzar la calle a toda velocidad, asustó a un pobre caballo que salió corriendo junto con la carreta que jalaba y al pobre dueño de la misma, el cual terminó sobre un puesto de verduras.

Quince minutos después de iniciada la maratónica carrera del cerdito, media ciudad se encontraba patas arriba, el pobre P-chan terminó trabado entre los restos de uno de los puestos que fue destruido por la carreta y hasta allá llego su dueña para sacarlo. Al salir de allí, tanto Akane como su mascota estaban cansados, sudados y llenos de lodo, la chica incluso llevaba su largo pelo enmarañado y lleno de tierra.

-¡Akane! Vienes hecha un desastre, ¿Qué dirán ahora de tu apariencia?

-Pero recuperé a mi cerdito, tú sabes que es como mi hermanito menor

-Hija, por última vez te lo digo, es muy importante esta visita, tu sabes que te amo y sé que no eres una chica como las demás, tu eres especial y tu padre y yo te queremos así. Pero, debes aprender a comportarte…no, no te pongas mal, no te lo digo para eso. Y bueno, igual deben bañarte, vestirte y peinarte así que no te preocupes. Dame acá a P-chan.

La chica trató de componer su mejor sonrisa, aunque por dentro tenía el presentimiento de que ese día cambiaría su historia para siempre.

* * *

El general Genma Saotome era un hombre con una amplia trayectoria militar, las habilidades en el arte de la guerra le venían de familia. La larga tradición de guerreros Saotome se remontaba a los inicios de China como un imperio y él había logrado superar con creces las grandes hazañas de sus antepasados.

Pero en este momento se encontraba en lo que podría considerarse el momento más preocupante de toda su carrera, la invasión de los Hunos a territorio de China era algo para lo cual no estaban preparados, y a pesar de que ya habían tomado acciones para contrarrestar al enemigo, muy en el fondo sabía que necesitarían un milagro para que el plan del cual había hablado con el Emperador diese resultado antes de que los invasores asolaran todo el país.

Se encontraba a punto de viajar hacia la frontera con el ejército, con la intención de detener el avance del enemigo y disminuir la cantidad de daños, pero antes debía dejar las instrucciones para el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, además, debía avisar a quien sería el desafortunado instructor de las nuevas tropas, y desafortunado, porque debía tomar personas sin ningún entrenamiento y hacerlas "máquinas de guerra" en un corto tiempo.

Finalmente selló la última carta que debía enviar y llamó al mensajero

-Shaoran, ven por favor

-A sus órdenes general

-Envíe esta nota al regimiento de la costa oeste, los esperaremos en el punto indicado para marchar contra Saffron y sus tropas

-Inmediatamente general

-Espera…Shaoran, una indicación más…llama al capitán Saotome, Ranma Saotome.

* * *

Cualquiera que viese a la menor de los Tendo en ese momento estaría plenamente seguro de que la joven era hermosa. Su cabello recogido en un intrincado moño y sus delicadas facciones bellamente maquilladas le hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana, y de la más fina. Vestida en un hermoso kimono con grandes flores color naranja salía Akane hacia el lugar donde vería a la casamentera, aunque en apariencia se veía calmada, en su interior había una revolución.

-Pequeña hemos llegado, confía, todo saldrá bien- Noriko se despidió con un abrazo y colocando una peineta en la cabeza de la joven, pieza que formaba parte de la familia desde hace décadas –Nadie mejor que tú para portar esta reliquia que ha estado en mi familia por generaciones.

Antes de que Akane pudiera contestar algo, apareció una pequeña anciana con un cabello largo hasta la cintura, de un aspecto bastante avejentado y parada sobre un bastón al que se le notaban los años tanto como a la dueña. Cologne, mejor conocida como la casamentera pasó revisión visual de todas las chicas que esperaban su turno antes de revisar la lista que portaba en su mano y llamar:

-Tendo Akane

-¡PRESENTE! –La pobre chica que fue tomada desprevenida, soltó tremendo grito que se escuchó al menos dos calles alrededor, causando con esto una cruel mirada por parte de Cologne

-mmm comenzamos mal niña, ¿Qué no te han enseñado que la discreción es el adorno más valioso que una mujer debe portar?, pero pasa, pasa…no me hagas perder más tiempo.

La peli azul entró sintiéndose tan avergonzada que estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero recordó las palabras de sus padres y cuán importante era para ellos que no les fallara así que respiró profundo y se sentó cerca del fogón donde estaba puesta la tetera, sin percatarse que al colocar su mano se llenó todo el antebrazo de hollín.

-A ver niña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...ahh si, Akane, veamos qué podemos hacer contigo- la vieja…perdón, la casamentera, comenzó a rodear a la chica como cualquier león merodearía a su presa, con una mirada que hacía pensar que lo que estaba viendo no era nada agradable –mmm eres demasiado flaca, algo desgarbada, ponte de pie…mmm bueno al menos las caderas parece que están muy bien- Akane dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio, al menos una cosa buena-Veamos como sirves el té.

Inmediatamente se levantó y tomó la tetera que se encontraba en el fuego, pero estaba tan nerviosa que cuando iba a acercarse a la mesa se tropezó con el borde de su kimono cayendo sobre la mesa y tirando la tetera al aire, con tal suerte que esta terminó en la cabeza de Cologne

-¡Pero que…! ¡Ahhh está caliente!

-¡Perdone señora Cologne!, no…no era mi intención, permítame ayudarle

-¡No te me acerques niña tonta!-Cologne tomó del brazo a la chica para apartarla, llenándose las manos de hollín en el proceso- ¡Pásame el espejo que está en la mesa, veré como resolver este desastre!

Mientras Akane corría por el espejo a la casamentera se le ocurrió pasarse la mano por el rostro, quedando con un enorme manchón negro cruzándole la cara

-Señora Cologne aquí está su... ¡Ahh!

-¿Qué niña?, Pásame el espejo rápido

-Y…yo creo que este no es el mejor momento…

-Que me lo pases ¡YAAA!

Ese fue el segundo grito que interrumpió la armonía del pueblo de Nerima, el segundo de la tarde…pero definitivamente no fue el último…

-¡FUEEERAAAA! ¡FUEEERAAA!- salió Cologne llevando del brazo a la jovencita hasta que la empujó fuera de su casa, y lo más alejado posible de ella

-¡No quiero volverte a ver nunca más por aquí!, eres la deshonra de tu familia, podrás verte como una esposa pero nunca, y escúchame bien, ¡NUNCA SERÁS UNA BUENA ESPOSA!

El eco de la sentencia lapidaria de la casamentera y el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse fueron los únicos sonidos que quedarían grabados en la memoria del pueblo…pero especialmente grabadas a fuego en el corazón de una joven de ojos chocolate.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, aquí vamos, pobre Akane no era su día de suerte...gracias a Amy Saotome Tendo, Salma Kaulitz, FlynnChan y Cloe por sus reviews, gracias a ustedes daré lo mejor de mi para terminar esta historia. Saludos


	3. Un llamado a la guerra

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 y la historia de Mulán no me pertenecen, hago esto con fines de ahogar en letras mi ocio

Sin más...disfruten la lectura

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 3: Un llamado a la guerra**

Hay momentos en la vida donde es tan fuerte la decepción o tan profundo el dolor que ni siquiera es expresable por medio de las lágrimas y justamente así se sentía la joven Tendo. Aun no podían salir de su mente los acontecimientos sucedidos en la casa de Cologne, y aunque lentamente se dirigía hacia su casa junto con su madre, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Para Akane, la vergüenza era tal que ni se sentía en valor de ver a Noriko al rostro, así que durante todo el largo camino de regreso se dedicó a ver las huellas en la tierra y lamentarse internamente por la deshonra pública hacia su familia.

Al llegar a su casa solo deseaba correr hasta su cuarto y olvidarse del mundo, pero se encontró con la mirada anhelante de su padre quien, desde hacía una hora, aguardaba su llegada para ser el primero en conocer la "buena noticia".

-Akane, hija mía...cuéntame ¿cómo te fue con la casamentera?, estoy seguro que te fue excelente. No puedo pensar en una chica mejor que tú para ser esposa-y luego añadió casi susurrando-pero no se lo digas a tus hermanas.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, los hermosos ojos chocolates prontamente se llenaron de lágrimas y la chica solo pudo esconder su rostro avergonzada y correr hacia el jardín, no podría soportar ver la decepción en el rostro de su padre, no en él, que para ella era la persona más admirable del planeta, no merecía tener una hija como ella, un completo fracaso.

 _-¿Cómo se supone que traeré honra a mi familia?_ –Pensaba Akane mientras caía sobre ella una lluvia de flores de cerezo arrojadas por el viento - _Lo único que me correspondía hacer bien, el único momento en que tenía que demostrar mi valor y lo eché todo a perder…no sé cómo podré ver a mis padres a los ojos…ahora el apellido Tendo será la burla de Nerima… ¡y todo por mi culpa!_

Se abalanzó a los pies del cerezo llorando amargamente, descargando toda la frustración y la cólera que contra ella misma sentía. Con las mismas lágrimas limpió bruscamente los vestigios de maquillaje aun en su rostro, deshizo el, en algún momento, hermoso moño, puso a un lado la peineta que en ese momento estaba segura que no merecía y dejó que su largo cabello cubriese como un velo su incompetencia.

Media hora después parecía que finalmente había liberado todo el llanto del que era capaz, quedando solamente ese punzante dolor en su corazón y el estigma de "fracasada" que sentía pintado con tinta indeleble en su frente, en ese momento vio asomar a Soun y ella solo pudo esconder su cara entre sus manos.

-Es hermoso este árbol, me gusta ver como caen sus flores con la brisa, eso me transmite paz, ¿no te parece Akane? –Soun dijo esto esperando entablar una conversación con su hija pero la joven ni pareció darse por enterada.

-Pequeña…yo no necesito de una casamentera para saber el tipo de hija que tengo, y no importa lo que haya pasado, o lo que haya dicho esa mujer…tú eres mi mayor tesoro, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Tú no vales por lo que haces, o por lo que dice la gente que eres…-Levanto con delicadeza el rostro de su hija para asegurarse de que escuchara claramente lo que quería decirle –tú vales por lo que hay en tu corazón, y siempre que te dejes guiar por él, ten por seguro que la gente tendrá que ver la mujer excepcional que es Akane Tendo.

-Padre…-la peli azul se lanzó a los brazos de Soun mientras el acariciaba delicadamente su cabello, en ese momento no le importaba las consecuencias nefastas para su familia, el simplemente quería que su pequeña niña fuese feliz.

La hermosa escena fue interrumpida por el sonido de trompetas que venían acercándose.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?

-No lo sé Akane, pero vamos a ver

Padre e hija se encaminaron a la entrada de su casa, allí encontraron a Noriko que observaba a los recién llegados, una comitiva de tres personas en caballo, dos de ellos portaban el emblema del Emperador, el tercero se bajó del caballo permitiendo apreciar que era el mensajero real.

-Pueblo de Nerima, venimos de parte del Emperador Ming con una nueva ordenanza, como ustedes saben, nuestra nación está bajo amenaza inminente por parte de los Hunos – En este momento todo el pueblo que se había congregado alrededor de la comitiva comenzó a murmurar, permitiendo a Akane ver con detalle al mensajero, este era un anciano bajito, con un pequeño bigote blanco muy gracioso y aunque era prácticamente calvo, todavía se notaba que en algún momento tuvo algo de canas en su ahora lampiña cabeza.

-Ejemmm…silencio por favor…como decía, en vista de lo anterior, el Emperador ha ordenado que de cada familia se presente el varón responsable para que forme parte del ejército imperial y de esta forma proteja a su país. En caso de que el cabeza de familia no pudiese presentarse, se permitirá que un hijo varón tome su lugar. Ahora procederé a entregar las notas de reclutamiento, familia Fa…familia Shang…

La noticia cayó como un rayo para Akane, su padre no estaba en condiciones de pelear otra guerra, y lastimosamente ella, que era la única hija en casa, no podría tomar el lugar de su padre, eso era injusto, prácticamente enviaban a su padre a la muerte…

-Familia Tendo…

Soun Tendo entregó su bastón a su esposa, y con la pose del militar que en algún tiempo atrás fue, se acercó a tomar la nota, pero antes de llegar Akane se cruzó entre él y el mensajero, tratando de evitar la catástrofe que esto implicaba para su familia

-¡Señor por favor! ¿Qué no ve que mi padre no puede pelear una guerra así? ¡Él ya ha servido a su país! no lo obligue a…

-Jovencita, ¡pero qué irrespetuosa!, ¿De qué tipo de familia puede provenir una mujer que se atreve a interferir en asuntos de hombres?-mencionó el mensajero de forma despectiva

-¡Akane…no deshonres a tu padre de esa manera!-dijo Soun con un acento algo tosco, nunca antes utilizado con su hija, la sorprendió tanto que retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba su madre, sintiendo como si su padre le hubiese abofeteado frente a todos.

-Señor, será un honor para mí defender nuevamente a mi país-dijo Soun tomando la nota de reclutamiento, aunque todos en el pueblo sabían que en este caso era una sentencia de muerte

-Se les convoca a primera hora de la mañana en el campamento que está a las afueras de la aldea…

* * *

Durante la cena en casa Tendo no se escuchaba más que el ruido de la vajilla que estaba siendo utilizada, Akane no podía creer como es que su madre no decía nada, ¡era su esposo quien iba a morir en una guerra y ella lo dejaba ir!, se sentía molesta, pero más que ello impotente, por lo que al tomar el té al final de la cena, no pudo soportarlo más.

-Padre, ¡Tú no estás en condiciones para ir a la guerra! ¡Te matarán! ¡Esto no es justo!

-Akane silencio, para un hombre es un honor proteger a su país y a los que ama. Yo estoy listo para cumplir con mi deber…y tú deberías aprender a cumplir con el tuyo- con estas palabras salió hacia su cuarto, dejando a su hija desconcertada.

Una hora después, la pequeña de los Tendo pasaba dejando a P-chan fuera de la casa cuando escuchó ruidos en el cuarto de sus padres

-Noriko…tú sabes que es mi deber…

-Lo sé, Soun, lo sé. Pero pensé que después de tu accidente no volverías a tener que pasar por esto… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

-No mi amor, por favor no llores, no quiero llevarme ese recuerdo-puso las manos en su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en la frente para calmarla –quiero recordarte siempre como esa mujer risueña que me cambió la vida, tú y mis hijas han sido el regalo que el cielo me dio y siempre estaré agradecido por ello…nunca me olviden…

Esas palabras fueron demasiado para Akane, eso sonaba a una despedida, sus padres daban por hecho que él no lo lograría…la joven corrió hasta el patio nuevamente, sin importar la lluvia que caía en ese momento y se quedó allí tirada en el lodo maldiciendo su desgracia.

\- _¿Cómo voy a vivir sin verle todos los días al levantarme?-_ eran sus pensamientos _-¿Qué será de mi pobre madre sin él?, ya cumplió con su deber en el pasado, no está en condiciones de hacerlo de nuevo…si tan solo tuviésemos otro varón en la familia que pudiese cubrir su lugar… ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser sólo "inútiles" mujeres?..._

 _Espera…alguien que cubra su lugar…_

Como un rayo de luz en la noche más oscura, a Akane se le ocurrió la idea más descabellada que pudo haberse pasado por su mente jamás, pero su angustia e impotencia era tal que fue tomando más fuerza dentro de sí.

- _Podría, podría tomar el lugar de mi padre…tal vez no sea un varón pero soy su hija…puedo cubrir su lugar. Podría disfrazarme como hombre y así evitaría que mi padre vaya a una muerte segura… ¿Y si me descubren?...no, yo sé que puedo lograrlo… ¿Y si muero?, no sé nada de la guerra…pero bueno, si yo muriera al menos mis padres se tendrían el uno al otro…lo haré…_

Con la idea fija en su cabeza y mucha determinación, se levantó una Akane completamente empapada y se adentró a su casa.

Esperó que sus padres estuviesen dormidos y entró sigilosamente a su cuarto por la nota de reclutamiento, al verlos abrazados y los rastros de lágrimas en los rostros de ambos se convenció que esa era la decisión correcta, dejó la peineta de sus antepasados en la mesa y salió en busca de la antigua armadura y espada de su padre.

Una vez vestida y con espada en mano se dispuso a deshacerse del último vestigio que podía identificarle como una chica, su larga cabellera. De un corte preciso convirtió un cabello de largo hasta la cintura a uno que apenas rozaba sus hombros. Se lo amarró en un peinado masculino y luego vio su reflejo en el estanque, en apariencia era un hombre pero… ¿Podría convencer a todo un regimiento de lo mismo?

Tomó el caballo de su padre, una bocanada de aire y justo antes de dejar su hogar se aferró a un último pensamiento: "Puede que esté incumpliendo con mi deber, pero mi corazón dice que esto es lo correcto… **y el verdadero deber es el que está en mi corazón** "

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!...Uff me encantó esta parte, ya casi vamos a ver a Ranma en acción y veremos si Akane logra no hacer un desastre, aunque lo dudo. ¿Ya saben quien es el mensajero verdad? y en el próximo capítulo se vienen otros personajes de la banda de Nerima a darle sazón al asunto.

Gracias a los follows y en especial a Amy Saotome Tendo, Eli ventura y RyaOtaku por sus reviews. Espero más reviews si no es mucha molestia jajaja

Por cierto, a partir de aquí verán que omitiré algunos personajes de la película original pero solo es porque quiero dejarla lo más cercano a la realidad.

Ahora si, saludos a todos!


	4. Indicaciones

Hola! Quiero dedicar este capítulo a uno de mis escritores favoritos de FF: **Leandro-Sensei** : Wow su review lo recibí como si me lo hubiera escrito el mismísmo Gabriel García Márquez (en serio) así que gracias por animarme a escribir...por cierto, si, soy yo...la que dejó de escribir reviews para escribir fanfics, irónico no?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma y la historia de Mulán no me pertenecen...por lo demás...que lo disfruten

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 4: Indicaciones**

Se dio cuenta que iba tarde, muy tarde para ser exactos…se les citó a primera hora en el campo de entrenamiento y al parecer no había logrado llegar a tiempo. Cuando vio que estaba cerca de la entrada al campamento bajó de su caballo pero notó grandes columnas de humo que subían del mismo.

- _No puede ser_ …- pensó mientras corría hacia la entrada solo para ver a todo el ejército imperial muerto, decenas y decenas de compatriotas suyos habían sido asesinados despiadadamente. Mientras corría buscando sobrevivientes se encontró cara a cara con nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Saffron quien, con espada en mano, le tomó por el cuello y le dijo con una voz que le erizó todos los vellos de su cuerpo: "Di tus últimas palabras, sucio chino"

Lo soltó de forma ruda en el suelo y justo cuando la espada de Saffron estaba por clavarse en él, un cuerpo se atravesó salvándole, pero muriendo al instante. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su salvador fue nada más ni nada menos que…

-¡AKANEEEE! –Abruptamente Soun se despertó de la peor pesadilla que había tenido en su vida, a su lado, Noriko se levantaba totalmente sorprendida pues era la primera vez en casi 30 años de matrimonio que su esposo la despertaba de esa manera en la madrugada

-Soun, cariño, tranquilo…fue solo un mal sueño – su mujer trataba de calmarle

-Mi amor eso fue terrible, y fue tan real…yo…debo ver a Akane –ni bien lo dijo salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de su pequeña, seguido por su esposa, ambos entraron con cuidado pensando en no despertar a su retoño, pero al estar más cerca notaron que su cama se encontraba vacía

-¡Akane no está!-exclamó Noriko, llevando sus manos hacia su boca, aun sin poder creer que su hija no estuviera en casa a esas horas. Mientras tanto su padre analizaba la situación:

- _No…no…esto no puede estar pasando… ¿la habrán secuestrado?, ¿habrá huido?, no…ella no nos haría esto…menos hoy que debo ir a la guerra…a no ser que…_

Nuevamente Noriko corrió detrás de su marido que salió en veloz carrera al armario donde guardaba su vieja armadura y su espada, encontrándolo vacío.

-No, no, no, no puedes hacer eso hija no…

-¡Soun detente! ¿A dónde vas ahora?

Temblando, el padre fue hasta su cuarto, tirando cosas alrededor y rogando a todos los dioses que la carta de reclutamiento se encontrase en su poder aun.

-Soun…mira…-sollozando, Noriko le mostró a su amado esposo lo que había encontrado justo en la mesa, la peineta…la peineta de Akane

Derrotado, el padre cayó de rodillas, y solo una expresión salió de sus labios:

-Akane… ¿Qué has hecho…?

* * *

Los cascos de los caballos sonaban de forma intimidante por todo el valle de Oytak, detrás de ellos yacía lo que hace unas horas era la próspera ciudad de Kashgar, ahora reducida a cenizas y fuego. Los Hunos avanzaban de forma implacable, no dejando ciudad, aldea o persona en pie mientras se acercaban con paso firme hacia el palacio del Emperador.

Toda la comitiva, con Saffron a la cabeza, hacía temblar hasta al más valiente con su sola presencia.

De forma abrupta y con solo un movimiento de su mano, el líder detuvo a su ejército y con solo una mirada envió dos de sus soldados a inspeccionar el campo, encontrando los mismos a dos espías chinos, obviamente enviados por el Emperador

-Así que…su "Emperador" ha enviado a dos ratas para husmear como le dejaré sin reino en muy poco tiempo- dijo Saffron con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa

-No te saldrás con la tuya Saffron-dijo uno de los soldados tratando de sonar decidido pero su voz le tembló –el…el Emperador te detendrá

-¿Detenerme? ¿Ese anciano?, jajajaja, cuando China construyó esa muralla pensando "detenerme" lo único que logró fue que lo tomara como un reto personal, así que…ve y dile al viejo que simplemente he aceptado su invitación

Los soldados fueron liberados e inmediatamente comenzaron a correr, dispuestos a llevar el mensaje pero al mismo tiempo aliviados de haber corrido la suerte de ser encontrados por los Hunos y salir ilesos.

-Shun- dijo Saffron a su arquero con una sonrisa socarrona - ¿Cuántos mensajeros se ocupan para dar un mensaje?

Con la misma sonrisa burlesca, Shun tensó su arco y apuntó hacia donde corrían los espías –solo uno, mi señor

* * *

-Mi general, ¿me mandó a llamar?

-Así es capitán Saotome, tome asiento. Me imagino que ya sabe por qué le he enviado a buscar

-He escuchado acerca de la invasión de los Hunos, toda China lo sabe, y me imagino que me requerirá junto a usted para enfrentarnos a ellos

-En lo de los Hunos si tiene razón, pero no le he llamado para que vaya conmigo a la guerra, su encomienda será de mayor relevancia. Capitán, le he seleccionado para que adiestre a las nuevas tropas que se han reunido de todas las ciudades y aldeas de China, las mismas servirán como refuerzo para el ejército que se encontrará en las afueras de la ciudad de Huquan, allí detendremos a Saffron y evitaremos que llegue a la capital. Como puede ver necesitamos que estén listos en tiempo récord ya que nuestra ventaja sobre unos guerreros tan hábiles como los Hunos será un ejército mayor al de ellos

-General es un honor, pero… ¿Usted cree que podamos hacerles frente con soldados novatos?

-Siéndole sincero no lo sé, lo que sí puedo afirmarle es que en todo mi ejército no podría encontrar a un mejor soldado que usted para entrenarles, alguien que maneje tan bien las tácticas y técnicas de un verdadero guerrero chino, y en quien puedo depositar toda mi confianza. Además sé que viene de un largo linaje de guerreros y no dudo que dará lo mejor para mantener el honor de su familia y de su país

-General, yo…

-Buen día, General Saotome

La plática se vio interrumpida por el mensajero del Emperador quien cruzó la tienda de campaña y se sentó al lado del general sin siquiera prestar atención a que acababa de cortar una importante conversación

-Happosai, tiempo sin verle, lamento que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias

-No se preocupe por eso Genma, he venido de parte del Emperador, él sabe que usted parte hoy mismo hacia el campo de batalla y que dejará a alguien a cargo de la instrucción de los nuevos reclutas, por lo que me ha solicitado que yo personalmente supervise los entrenamientos y el desempeño tanto de los reclutas como de su instructor

Este comentario provocó una mueca de desagrado en el rostro del joven capitán, de más está decir que el "viejo libidinoso" (como suele llamar Ranma a Happosai) no es de su agrado, y dicho sentimiento es totalmente recíproco

-Muy bien Happosai, pues he aquí el Capitán Saotome, él se encargará de entrenarles

-¿Capitán este niño malcriado?...no lo sé Genma, pensé que desearías poner a alguien más experimentado, no a un novato con ínfulas de gran guerrero –dijo viendo al joven de forma despectiva e inmediatamente quitando su vista, como si el solo hecho de mirarlo fuese ofensivo

-Viejo…-dijo Ranma entre dientes pero fue detenido por la voz del general

-Happosai, me conoces y sabes que jamás pondría a alguien que no fuese capacitado para el puesto, te doy mi palabra de que el capitán es la mejor elección, y tú mismo podrás verlo con tus propios ojos

El anciano rodó los ojos pero decidió no decir más, realmente le tenía cierta estima a Genma y además la decisión obviamente ya había sido tomada

-Bueno caballeros yo debo partir, llevaré a las primeras tropas para detener el avance de los Hunos, confío en que en mi ausencia ustedes se llevarán bien, por el bienestar de China

Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza para despedirse de su amigo Happosai y al pasar frente a Ranma colocó la mano en su hombro y le dijo casi susurrando –confío en usted capitán

Salió de la tienda y subió a su caballo con una agilidad tal, que avergonzaría a cualquier jovencito, echó una última mirada a ambos hombres y antes de partir dijo adiós, siendo seguido por todas las tropas del ejército imperial

Ranma le siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en el horizonte

-Buena suerte…padre

* * *

N/A: Uff...cada vez más difícil esto...bueno hoy no hubo Akane pero ya apareció Ranma...en el próximo finalmente empieza lo bueno. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, especialmente a Amy Saotome Tendo, tus reviews me animan siempre, espero me comenten si les gusta o no, que esperan o si hay algo en lo que pueda mejorar...ustedes son los clientes. Nos vemos en el próximo! (Si, de verdad será "próximo")


	5. ¿Haciendo amigos?

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 y la historia de Mulán no me pertenecen...hago esto por entretenimiento y terapia

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Haciendo amigos?**

Mientras se daba la plática entre el general y su hijo, la menor de los Tendo tomaba valor para ingresar al campamento del ejército, tenía al menos 15 minutos de estar de pie a la entrada del lugar tomando cada vez con más fuerza las riendas de su caballo, hasta que el pobre animal indicó su malestar fue que la chica volvió en sí.

 _Vamos Akane_ -decía para sí misma- _ya estás aquí, debes ser valiente, ya sabías que esto no iba a ser fácil…_ -dio dos pasos al frente y luego retrocedió tres más- _no…esto es una locura… ¿Por qué se me ocurrió hacer esto?_ –Entonces volvieron a su mente los hermosos recuerdos junto a su padre, cómo siempre estuvo allí para ayudarle, como le animó incluso en su gran fallo ante la casamentera…- _Está bien, por mi padre…allí voy_

Entró en el campamento con la espalda derecha y caminando como, según ella, caminaría un hombre…que a los ojos de los demás se veía como si las zapatillas le apretasen horriblemente, causando algunas sonrisillas mal disimuladas por parte de los soldados que le vieron pasar

Akane decidió que trataría de pasar desapercibida mientras aprendía un poco más sobre la conducta y la forma de tratarse de los chicos, por lo que aprovechó a quedarse cerca de tres jóvenes que estaban intentando armar una tienda de campaña

-Ya te dije que debes clavar primero las estacas firmemente, de lo contrario no soportarán las cuerdas de la tienda y se va a caer – dijo el primer joven, un chico que portaba una llamativa pañoleta amarilla amarrada en su frente, deteniendo su abundante cabello negro, y que, cuando sonreía, se podía apreciar un pequeño colmillo sobresalir notoriamente

-¡Ya cállate Ryoga!, no intentes darle explicaciones al maestro…Kuno Tatewaki puede hacer lo que se proponga, una tienda de campaña no es mayor reto para mí –replicó el aludido, un joven alto de cabellera café y que por lo que Akane pudo escuchar tenía el ego del tamaño de China

-Deberías saber que yo he tenido mucha experiencia viajando por todo el país, solamente te doy un consejo de amigo a amigo

-Mejor no estorbes al "Rayo azul"…

-Ah no Kuno, no me digas que aun te sigues auto denominando el "Rayo Azul", ¿no te parece que ya estás grandecito para usar nombres de superhéroes?-comentó el ojiverde que se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en una piedra limpiando con esmero las enormes gafas que debía utilizar para ver bien, o mejor dicho, para ver algo

-¿Y tú piensas pelear con alguien sin tus gafas "pato ciego"? Tendremos suerte si no matas a alguno de nuestro bando pensando que atacas a los Hunos

-¡Oye, no te metas conmigo!

-Tranquilo Mousse, no le hagas caso a Kuno – comentó despreocupadamente Ryoga mientras escupía al suelo como todo un maestro, cosa que hizo a Akane arrugar la cara

-¡Terminé! ¿Ves Ryoga?, una tienda de campaña no puede contra un hombre tan habilidoso como yo –comentó Kuno dándole un puñetazo en el brazo al aludido, como una forma de desahogar lo molesto que se sentía al tener que estar escuchando al chico darle consejos sobre armado de tiendas, consejos que nadie le pidió

-See claro, te tardaste tres horas, ¿pero quién cuenta eso?-susurró el chico de la pañoleta siendo escuchado por el castaño

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

-Ya chicos tranquilos –tuvo que servir de mediador Mousse antes de que comenzara la guerra entre sus dos amigos –tú Ryoga deberías apreciar el trabajo de Kuno, y tú Kuno no le hagas caso a Ryoga, ya sabes como es. –Terminó diciendo y luego comenzó a sonarse la nariz de forma escandalosa

-Iuuugh! ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan asquerosos? _-¿Dije eso en voz alta?_

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? – los tres chicos voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba Akane, claramente el comentario había sido escuchado por ellos

-Yo…yo…

-Además, ¿Por qué estabas escuchando conversaciones ajenas? –comentó Mousse

-Yo…

 _Vamos Akane, piensa_ …

-Simplemente pasaba por aquí, y pues…estaba…viendo a mis compañeros de regimiento…sí, eso…

 _¡Bien! Ahora algo de hombres para cerrar mi comentario…_

Eso es todo, ¡compañero! –finalizó Akane acercándose al de las gafas y dándole un puñetazo en el brazo, que no salió tan suave como esperaba

-¡Oye chico! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ni te conozco y me golpeas? Si lo que quieres es problemas andas por buen camino

Al escuchar aquello Akane retrocedió algo asustada, pero su pie accidentalmente tocó una de las estacas de la recién armada tienda

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡MI TIENDAAAA!

-Tranquilo Kuno…

-¡NOOOO! ¡Tu…PREPÀRATE A MORIR! –sentenció Kuno desenfundando su espada, inmediatamente Ryoga y Mousse trataron de contenerlo, no querían tener una pelea en su primer día en el ejército, pero al estar forcejeando con él, uno de los codos de Kuno impactó en la cara de Mousse, destrozando por completo sus amados (e indispensables) lentes

-¡No puede ser…mis lentes!, ¡todo es culpa de ese chico entrometido! –decía completamente molesto Mousse mientras buscaba a tientas en el piso los vestigios de las gafas

-¡VAS A MORIIIIIR!

-Mousse, ayúdame a controlar a Kuno…yo solo no puedo cuando se pone así de loco

-¿Y a qué quieres que te ayude si sabes que sin lentes no veo bien?- le replicaba Mousse a un barril que estaba frente a él, creyendo que era su amigo

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Akane trataba de escapar sigilosamente, claro, pensando que los hombres eran unos asquerosos y locos, pero antes de que lograra su gran escape, Kuno terminó enredándose con uno de los pies de Ryoga, comenzando a caer, pero sin soltar al chico de la pañoleta…cayendo ambos sobre un pobre y desorientado Mousse. La chica quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo moverse de su lugar hasta que vio a los tres sentados en el piso y con una mirada furibunda destinada única y exclusivamente a ella.

-¡A ÉL! -gritaron los tres jóvenes, y así comenzó la persecución de los tres chicos tras el "jovencito" que por andar husmeando había hecho un desastre

Al menos en eso si tenía ventaja Akane, después de tanto perseguir gallinas en su casa, era experta en correr y buscar lugares para "cazar" a sus presas, así que se metió en una de las tiendas de campaña que estaba armada y se colocó de tal forma que no fuese vista

-¿Dónde se fue?

-La vi correr hacia esas tiendas

-¡VAS A MORIIIIR!

Los tres chicos entraron a la tienda correcta y comenzaron a buscar al chico

-Estoy seguro que lo vi entrar aquí

-¡VAS A…!

-¡Ya cállate Kuno! Mejor ayuda a encontrarlo y después veremos si lo matas o no

-ahhhh…ahhh… _¡no, ahora no por favor!..._ ahhh _…_ ahhhchooo!

-¡ALLI ESTÁ!

Akane salió corriendo nuevamente, seguida de cerca por los dos jóvenes porque, como era de suponerse, Mousse se había quedado peleando con un saco de arroz, pensando que era el chico que buscaba

La chica alcanzó una distancia prudente de sus perseguidores, o así lo vio cuando volteó hacia atrás, pero cuando nuevamente vio hacia el frente se dio cuenta que la olla con el desayuno del regimiento estaba justo frente a ella, afortunadamente logró detenerse a tiempo...pero Kuno y Ryoga no corrieron con tanta suerte

-¡Noo, el desayuno!

-¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Ahora habrá que esperar hasta el almuerzo!

-¡ATRAPEN A LOS CULPABLES!

* * *

Para cuando Ranma terminó de despedir a su padre, por su mente pasaban diversos pensamientos

 _-Sí que me ha dado un gran privilegio el "viejo", entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, ya me imagino cuando lleguemos y derrotemos a los Hunos…seremos el mejor regimiento de China y yo seré conocido como "El gran Ranma Saotome"_

No pudo evitar una sonrisa y una expresión arrogante en su rostro, pero claro, el gusto no le duró lo suficiente

-¡Apúrate muchacho insolente! Hace mucho que debiste haber sido presentado a los soldados –comentó Happosai –y recuerda que tendrás mis ojos en tu espalda todo el tiempo

Ranma solo atinó a acelerar el paso, tenía que ser paciente con el viejo libidinoso, aunque eso fuese más difícil que los años de duro entrenamiento militar que poseía

A pesar de todo se sentía animado por lo que iba a realizar, o al menos así era hasta que llegó a donde estaban los soldados…

 _Pero que…_

Entre los soldados se libraba una guerra campal, puñetazos, patadas, insultos y hasta los platos del desayuno iban y venían de forma desordenada, hasta un par de dientes cayeron cerca de los pies del joven capitán

-¡SOLDADOS!

Todo el regimiento detuvo el jaleo para verificar que quien les hacía el llamado era un capitán del ejército, se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron y se ordenaron en filas, la mayoría con moratones en varias partes o sus ropas desgarradas, excepto Akane que había logrado, milagrosamente, salir ilesa del altercado

-Se puede saber ¿Cómo fue que comenzó todo esto?

-Fue él- comentó Ryoga con saña, claro que esperaba un castigo monumental para el chico por el cual se había ganado un ojo morado

-Soldado, venga acá

Akane caminó con paso lento hasta donde se encontraba su capitán, al estar frente a él se sorprendió, el chico le sobrepasaba por al menos una cabeza y se notaba en su complexión física que tenía años sirviendo como soldado, al levantar su mirada vio unos hermosos ojos azules, hubiese sido una linda visión, de no ser porque le miraban con furia contenida, esa expresión la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Ranma de forma ruda

-¿Mi…nombre…? Emm…yo soy Ak…

 _Oh my… ¿Cómo se me ocurre decir mi verdadero nombre? Me van a descubrir…_ -pensó la chica

-¿Ak…?-preguntó Ranma nuevamente

-Ak…Akito, si…Akito Tendo

-¿Tendo? ¿Eres hijo de Soun Tendo? –preguntó Happosai –Pero nunca había escuchado que Tendo tuviera hijos varones

-Estee…es que no habla mucho de mí –Akane rogó de todas las formas que eso fuese suficiente respuesta

-Muy bien soldados…gracias a su amigo Akito tendrán que recoger toda la comida que se desperdició y obviamente comerán hasta el almuerzo, además espero que todo el campamento esté completamente ordenado y no quiero ningún problema más, y mucho menos buscapleitos en mi regimiento –esto lo comentó viendo a Akane con una mirada que le produjo temor –Empezaremos su entrenamiento real hasta mañana.

Con una última mirada molesta hacia todos, pero en especial hacia Akito, el capitán Saotome se retiró junto con Happosai, dejando a su espalda a todo un regimiento con ganas de asesinar de forma tortuosa a uno de sus compañeros. La pobre Akane solo pensaba:

- _¿Cómo podré salir de esto?_

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Espero les guste, me la pasé bien escribiéndolo y pensando en sus reacciones. Gracias a los nuevos followers y los reviews...gracias a los que me apoyan desde el primer capítulo y a los que lo hacen en silencio también. Espero me comenten cómo voy, si les gusta...si les parecen los compañeritos de Akane, cualquier comentario es aceptado, eso me ayuda a mejorar. Ahhh está un poquito más largo este capítulo a petición del público. Saludos


	6. Semana de entrenamiento parte 1

Disclaimer: Ni Ranma ni la historia me pertenecen...honor a los respectivos autores de ellos, yo solo uso sus personajes para torturarlos XD

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 6: Semana de entrenamiento parte 1**

De más está decir que su primera tarde en el campamento no fue para nada agradable. Después del lamentable incidente de la mañana y que quedara tachada ante los ojos del capitán no hubo forma de evitar las bromas, comentarios y malos tratos por parte de todo el regimiento, especialmente de Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno.

Zancadillas, empujones, un grillo en su almuerzo, una interesante pintura en su caballo, la cual se tardó al menos una hora en lavar, entre otras cosas, fueron los regalos que recibió de sus considerados compañeros. Al llegar la noche decidió armar su tienda de campaña lo más lejos posible de los demás, claro, porque no quería que nadie la descubriese, pero la pobre se terminó acostando de madrugada mientras buscaba por todo el lugar dónde habían "guardado" sus pertenencias sus "nuevos amigos"

* * *

DÍA 1

Después de tremenda odisea el día anterior, es más que obvio que Akane no quería levantarse

 _Mmm se siente tan bien dormir…estoy tan cansada_ –pensaba entre dormida y despierta mientras daba otra vuelta en la colchoneta- _son tan deliciosos los rayos del sol y la brisa que entra por la tienda… ¡Que delicia!_

A punto estaba de dar una vuelta más cuando…

 _Espera… ¿Rayos de sol?... ¿¡Queee!? ME DORMI…_

Como pudo, la chica se tiró encima la armadura y medio armó su peinado, corrió como loca hasta llegar a donde los soldados se encontraban ya formados, para su desgracia, este día tampoco podría desayunar.

-Pero miren a quien se le pegaron las sábanas el día de hoy…-acotó Ryoga al ver llegar a Akito

-See me imagino que a nuestro buen amigo Tendo –mencionó Mousse deteniéndose como podía los pedazos de gafas que habían sobrevivido al desastre de ayer

-¡Tendo! Es un placer verte en esta fresca mañana…-dijo Kuno mientras abrazaba el cuello de la chica con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de ahogarla

-¡SOLDADOS!

Akane fue salvada por la campana, o en este caso, por la llegada de su superior. Cada uno de los reclutas se colocó en fila al llamado del capitán

Saotome se quitó la parte de arriba de la túnica que portaba, provocando instantáneamente un sonrojo en Akane, claro, no es que ella estuviese acostumbrada a ver hombres sin camisa a cada rato, y mucho menos a alguien con la condición física de Ranma, pero en este momento no era una chica…era Akito así que intentó por todos los medios ver hacia otro lado para tranquilizarse, labor que estaba costándole demasiado

-Cada mañana a primera hora deberán estar formados y en silencio para comenzar su entrenamiento, no permitiré ninguna indisciplina ni tampoco bromas pesadas entre ustedes…

- _¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que me hicieron ayer?_ –se preguntó Akane

-Y tampoco permitiré faltas de respeto entre ustedes y mucho menos hacia mí

-Claaro, a sus órdenes capitán bebé –murmuró Kuno sin saber que entre las múltiples cualidades de Saotome una de las que más resaltaba era su buen oído

-¡SOLDADO TATEWAKI!

Todo el regimiento dio un paso atrás, dejando a Kuno frente a frente con su superior, el cual tomó un arco y una flecha y lo apuntó hacia el soldado

-Gracias por presentarse voluntario para comenzar con las pruebas –dijo Ranma al lanzar la flecha, la cual hizo cambiar de rumbo a último momento para que quedara incrustada en un alto poste de madera –le ordeno que baje la flecha que acabo de arrojar

-Ya te demostraré niño bonito que para el "Rayo Azul" no hay ninguna prueba que no pueda superar –mencionó Kuno entre dientes y con una mirada desafiante, pero justo antes de que colocara sus manos sobre el poste, nuevamente habló el capitán

-Tatewaki, olvidaba darte algo más…

Desde atrás venía el viejito Happosai arrastrando una caja con mucha dificultad, se notaba que era muy pesada. Al llegar al frente, Ranma la abrió, sacando dos enormes pesas hechas de hierro sólido y ambas con correas de cuero, las cuales él fue atando a cada una de las muñecas de Kuno

-Esta pesa, señores, simboliza la disciplina…y esta simboliza la fuerza, solamente con estos dos elementos podrán alcanzar la flecha…y convertirse en verdaderos soldados del Emperador…ahora sí, soldado Tatewaki…adelante

Kuno no perdió su expresión arrogante, pensó que esto era un reto sencillo…logró ascender un poco pero las pesas comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia abajo, como su orgullo no le permitía darse por vencido utilizó lo que creyó conveniente para detenerse: le dio una gran mordida al poste tratando de evitar bajar más…pero solo logro conseguir, aparte del dolor de la caída, una muela menos en su haber

Uno a uno los jóvenes reclutas fueron pasando por la prueba, cada uno más decepcionante que el otro, aunque hubieron casos llamativos, como el de Mousse que logro avanzar casi hasta la mitad cuando sus gafas se cayeron y él se sostuvo con solo un brazo para tratar de detenerlas en el aire, terminó sin lentes y con un morado enorme en la espalda. También Ryoga logró avanzar un poco más que sus compañeros hasta que su pie derecho trastabillo y se deslizó, con la mala suerte de que al llegar al piso, una de las pesas cayó sobre su ojo izquierdo, y como ya tenía morado el derecho por la pelea del día anterior, ahora el pobre parecía un mapache

Llegó el turno de Akito, se aprestó a subir y ya tenía una estrategia pensada en su cabeza, obviamente, no contaba con que el peso extra era demasiado para su frágil cuerpo, casi no logró subir nada cuando se resbaló y cayó sentada en el piso, pero como definitivamente esta no era su semana, una de las pesas se desprendió y salió rodando hasta caer certeramente sobre el dedo meñique del pie de Happosai

-¡AHHHH! ¡Mi dedito, mi dedito! -gritaba Happosai brincando en un solo pie mientras trataba de sobar su adolorido dedito que comenzaba a ponerse morado

-¡Lo siento! De verdad no quería…

-¡Alejate de mí! ¡No sé cómo puedes ser hijo de un gran guerrero como Tendo! ¡Eres un desastre! –dijo con odio Happosai antes de irse a su tienda sollozando por todo el camino

 _-Esto será más_ _difícil de lo que pensé_ –pensó Ranma para sí mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso

* * *

DÍA 2

-Una de las primeras cosas que como guerreros deben manejar a la perfección son las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, para ello vamos a trabajar primero con varas de madera, esto les permitirá desarrollar fuerza y precisión al momento de dar los golpes –comenzó diciendo el capitán Saotome esa mañana

Akane se levantó de buen ánimo a pesar de lo mal que la había pasado los días anteriores, pero se consoló con el pensamiento de que en alguna de las artes de la guerra debía ser buena, no se puede ser malo en todo… ¿o sí?

Saotome tomó la vara de madera y comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos con una precisión y maestría que dejó a todo el regimiento con la boca abierta, a pesar de ser una secuencia realizada con mucha fuerza, se notaba una cierta elegancia en sus movimientos que, al menos para Akane, resultaba hipnotizante

-Muy bien, esa fue una muestra de lo que al final del día deberán ejecutar a la perfección, Hibiki…entregue las varas a sus compañeros

Ryoga comenzó a repartir las varas con diligencia, bueno, hasta que llegó donde Akito, cuando llegó frente a él fingió que se le había caído una de las varas solo para agacharse y de forma "accidental" darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a Tendo

-Soldados, vamos desde el inicio, sigan mis movimientos…-ordenó Ranma

Cuando estaban en el punto que requería mayor concentración…Ryoga decidió que era buen momento para desquitarse de Akito por lo que en un descuido le metió una cucaracha en la espalda

-¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo, quítenmelo!-comenzó a correr Akane en medio de sus compañeros, repartiendo a diestra y siniestra golpes con la vara que no soltó en ningún momento y sin poderse sacar el bicho que caminaba por su espalda, siendo detenida por alguien que le arrebató la vara con fuerza en el mismo momento en que el animal decidió huir. Cuando Akane levantó la mirada para ver quién era decidió que hubiera sido mejor que la cucaracha la comiera viva…

-Akito Tendo…-dijo Ranma alargando el nombre con una furia contenida -¿Por qué en todos los desórdenes y desastres usted tiene que estar involucrado?

-Y…yo…lo lamento…

 _-¿Qué hice para merecer esto? –_ fue lo que cruzó por la mente de Akane

* * *

DÍA 3

Un poco magullados pero aun en pie, así se encontraban los pupilos de Ranma Saotome, listos para comenzar con la nueva tortura, perdón, técnica a aprender

Cuando vieron a su capitán llevando una cantidad considerable de arcos y flechas, para todos fue claro que hoy trabajarían en arquería

 _-No puede ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? –_ se dio ánimos mentales Akane

Para el final del día, los reclutas andaban por todo el campamento recogiendo las flechas que habían utilizado, hubiese sido más fácil si alguna hubiese dado en el blanco pero, el único blanco que fue alcanzado, y por Akito hay que decir, fue un pobre cerdito de la porqueriza, al cual le llegó la hora mucho antes de lo esperado

Una fuerte reprimenda por parte de Ranma hacia Akito y su descuido, fue el cierre del día para la joven, que pensando en lo sucedido daba vueltas en su tienda

Cualquier otro ya hubiese tirado la toalla después de tantos desastres ocasionados, pero si algo caracteriza a los Tendo es que son tercos, testarudos y nunca dan su brazo a torcer

- _Ya tengo miedo de pensar que tocará aprender mañana_ –fue el último pensamiento de Akane antes de caer rendida por el cansancio

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos! Está un poco corto creo pero quise dejar todo el entrenamiento en dos partes (Eso, y que ya me quería dormir), como ven la pobre Akane la está pasando muy mal y ya está por colmarle la paciencia a Ranma, veamos que pasa en los próximos 4 días de entrenamiento...pueden comentar lo que se imaginan

Saludos y muchas gracias a los followers y a los reviews, ustedes me inspiran a avanzar más rápido, gracias a Vernica, eli ventura, nancyricoleon, guest, lenxrin y Eliza (Guest) por sus reviews del capítulo anterior. Igual a los que leen y no comentan, se les agradece.

Saludos y hasta la próxima!


	7. Semana de entrenamiento parte 2

Disclaimer: Ranma y la historia de Mulán no me pertenecen, pero me agrada ponerlos en situaciones estresantes XD

Capìtulo largo...el más largo hasta ahora así que espero que lo disfruten...¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 7: Semana de entrenamiento parte 2**

DÍA 4

-Para un buen guerrero es muy importante el manejo adecuado de todas las partes de su cuerpo –el capitán Saotome explicaba a sus pupilos –así que hoy trabajaremos en su equilibrio…por eso hemos venido a este risco, no hay mejor forma de desarrollar sus habilidades que con un reto como este

Todos los soldados tragaron en seco, la pendiente del risco era bastante pronunciada, y aunque al fondo pasaba un río, ninguno de los chicos quería averiguar si se podría sobrevivir a la caída

-Muy bien, les daré la muestra del ejercicio a realizar, Kuno, Ryoga, Daisuke, un paso al frente, cuando les de la señal comiencen a lanzar las piedras que tienen allí cerca

El capitán se colocó de espaldas al acantilado, llevando en sus manos una vara de madera y un cubo lleno de agua en la cabeza, cerró sus ojos por un momento y comenzó a hacer respiraciones profundas. Cuando terminó todo ese rito de relajación abrió sus ojos y dándoles una mirada desafiante indicó a los soldados asignados que podían comenzar

Una a una las piedras volaban hacia el capitán, trazando diversas trayectorias y con distinta velocidad y fuerza, lo más impresionante fue que cada una de ellas fue magistralmente interceptada por la vara de Ranma, esto, sin derramar ni una gota del agua que tenía en su cabeza

Al finalizar la prueba, todos los soldados estaban con la boca abierta, realmente la destreza para realizar un ejercicio así debía ser demasiada, por lo que cuando el capitán comenzó a llamar uno por uno para hacer lo mismo, las piernas de más de uno comenzaron a temblar. Mucho más Akito, ya no podía seguir fallando o iba a tener más problemas de los que ya había conseguido

.

.

Al regresar por la noche al campamento, más de la mitad de los muchachos venían empapados, muestra fehaciente de que nadie pudo completar la prueba. Incluso el capitán tuvo que parar el ejercicio porque algunos salieron alcanzados por las piedras que lanzaban sus compañeros

Akane venía muy desesperanzada, realmente ya eran cuatro días y no lograba ver avances, por primera vez en la semana se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de abandonar el ejército

* * *

DÍA 5

Todo el regimiento se encontraba aproximadamente a 30 kilómetros del campamento, habían tomado una buena parte de la mañana para llegar caminando hasta este punto, llevando con ellos dos pesas a la espalda

Akane se cayó dos veces durante el trayecto, aquel peso era demasiado, y aunque la chica era bastante fuerte, nunca había caminado tanto tiempo llevando algo tan pesado. Cuando cayó por segunda vez, sintió como alguien le quitó las pesas de la espalda, grande fue su vergüenza al ver que fue el mismo Saotome quien las tomó, le dirigió una mirada que ella interpretó como decepción y luego continuo avanzando, dejándola tirada en el piso y con una sensación de dolor en el pecho

- _Ahora ha de pensar que soy una inútil…pero… ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que piense él? Sin embargo…esa mirada, fue…dolorosa…_

Al final fue la última en llegar al lugar, se encontraban al pie de una montaña, con cientos de árboles alrededor y un arroyo de aguas cristalinas que dividía en dos el terreno. Los rayos de sol que pasaban a través de las hojas y el sonido de varios pájaros cantando hicieron olvidar a todos, por un momento, la razón por la que se encontraban en este lugar

-Bien soldados, no siempre el guerrero tendrá las mejores condiciones para desempeñar su labor, por lo que hoy aprenderemos algo de supervivencia, lo primero que haremos será aprender a pescar, aparte de que su almuerzo correrá por su cuenta hoy, esto les servirá para mejorar sus reflejos

Una vez explicado, Ranma procedió a mostrarles cómo debían hacerlo, se colocó en el centro del arroyo y de un rápido movimiento de su mano logró cazar un pez, desatando los murmullos de admiración entre los muchachos

-Ahora, cada quien se encargará de pescar su almuerzo, buena suerte soldados –sentenció Ranma antes de salir del agua y darles espacio a los muchachos para que comenzaran a entrar en la misma

.

.

Treinta minutos después y ninguno había logrado atrapar algo, cansados y muy hambrientos, la mayoría se mantenía en pie solo por honor, y bueno…porque no podrían almorzar si no obtenían su pescado

.

.

Tres horas después ya solo quedaban Mousse y Akito dentro del agua, los demás del ejército habían logrado al menos atrapar su almuerzo, aunque algunos haya sido más por conspiración del destino que realmente por habilidad. Como el caso de Kuno, que al resbalar en una de las piedras cayó sentado dentro del arroyo y cuando se levantó, uno de los pececillos había quedado enredado entre sus ropas

Akane no quería darse por vencida, a pesar de que el hambre y el cansancio le estaban pasando factura, y Mousse…pues el pobre tenía nuevos lentes, enviados días atrás por sus familiares, pero aún no se adaptaba bien a ellos. Akane, en un último intento por lograrlo optó por concentrarse:

- _Bien Akane, tú puedes hacer esto…visualiza el pez, sé uno con el pez…cuando abras tus ojos serás capaz de atrapar al primero que se te cruce en el camino, no hay nada imposible…a la cuenta de tres abres tus ojos y lo atrapas…uno…dos… ¡tres!_

La chica abrió los ojos e inmediatamente con un rápido movimiento atrapó a su presa…a punto estaba de gritar de la emoción cuando vio pasar frente a ella un par de lentes arrastrados por la corriente

- _Oh no, no, no, no por favor…_

Cuando volteó su rostro vio que tenía el pie de Mousse fuertemente agarrado y el pobre chico cegatón comenzaba a ponerse morado bajo el agua

-¡ _¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo?!_

* * *

DÍA 6

-Jóvenes, el día de hoy trabajaremos con pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin instrumento, por lo que les pediré que escojan una pareja para entrenar

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver a Akito de forma maliciosa porque, ¿Quién iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de "entrenar" con el chico que los había metido en líos toda la semana? Kuno estaba a punto de levantar la mano y solicitar a Akito como compañero cuando fue interrumpido por el capitán

-Pueden ir escogiendo a su compañero, excepto a Tendo, con él trabajaré yo personalmente – _Si lo dejo trabajar con alguno es muy probable que lo maten –_ Pensó Ranma, aunque sinceramente él tampoco tenía ganas de trabajar con el más desgarbado, desastroso y terrible soldado jamás visto en la milicia

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde estuvieron practicando movimientos básicos de pelea, algunas formas de liberarse del adversario y principios de varias disciplinas marciales distintas. Fue así como se dieron cuenta que el capitán había sido entrenado en la Escuela de Estilo Libre, lo que le permitía mostrarles una gran variedad de ataques y defensas a los muchachos

-¡Vamos Tendo! ¿Esa es toda la fuerza que tienes?... ¡Vamos! Eres demasiado lento… Con esa forma de pelear serás la primera víctima de los Hunos en el campo de batalla…-Ranma atacaba a Akito con las palabras porque, por alguna extraña razón, no había lanzado ningún golpe realmente fuerte hacia él en toda la tarde. A pesar de ello, Akito no había logrado acertarle ni un solo golpe a Ranma, pero no había bajado la intensidad en sus movimientos durante toda la tarde

-En..entonces… tome… mi entrenamiento… en serio… y ¡Pelee de una vez! –aun faltándole el aire por el esfuerzo, Akito urgió a su superior a que peleara, sentía que no había querido hacerle daño en toda la tarde y eso comenzaba a ser molesto

Ranma tomó sus palabras, se alejó un poco de Akito solo para tomar posición de ataque, el chico corrió con fuerzas renovadas al encuentro del capitán solo para ser recibido por una patada voladora que dio justo en el rostro y que le envió varios metros atrás

-Soldados, hasta aquí el entrenamiento de hoy, pueden retirarse –dijo inmediatamente Ranma, cuando vio que comenzaban a dispersarse se acercó a donde se encontraba Akito y le tendió una mano para levantarle

-Tendo, lo que viene es algo duro, los Hunos no tienen compasión por nada y por nadie, si tú y tus compañeros no se esfuerzan más no podré enviarles a la guerra, las tropas del Emperador nos esperan, te sugiero que te tomes en serio esto y dejes de estar jugando

Akane intentó contestar algo pero cuando abrió sus labios se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola, sentía la necesidad de explicar que para ella esto no era un juego, y que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, pero se fue con ese sentimiento a su tienda ya que en ese momento no tendría el valor de ver a Ranma a la cara, además, necesitaba ver como rebajar la inflamación que comenzaba a tener en la mitad del rostro

* * *

DÍA 7

-Soldados, tomen cada uno un cañón de pólvora del almacén y preséntense en fila –fue la primera orden que recibieron los jóvenes aprendices la mañana del séptimo día

-Para comenzar debemos colocar los soportes de bambú fuertemente anclados al piso, y nunca perder de vista el objetivo, es lo primero que debemos tener claro antes de utilizar un arma tan poderosa como esta…

Cada uno de los chicos comenzó a armar su soporte con esmero, especialmente Akane, esta vez había decidido que daría su mayor esfuerzo y concentración para que saliera perfecto

-Una vez listo el soporte colocamos el cañón y luego cada uno de ustedes debe andar en su armadura dos pedernales, estos servirán para encender la mecha, recuerden que esta es nuestra mejor arma y la utilizaremos solo en casos especiales…si estamos listos, apunten al árbol que ven al fondo y comencemos

Akane con la determinación que la caracteriza tomó las dos piedras y encendió su cañón, apuntó con firmeza hacia el árbol, estaba segura que esta vez no iba a fallar, pero no contaba con que Mousse todavía estaba molesto por los lentes nuevos que por ella perdió, pasó cerca de la base del cañón de Tendo y de una suave patada lo dejó caer, la chica intentó detener la caída pero justo en ese momento explotó, llenándola a ella de residuos de pólvora y dejando salir el fuego con rumbo desconocido

-¡Tendo! ¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!

-Capitán…yo…

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! Pudo haber matado a alguien, ni siquiera sabemos donde cayó, esperemos que no haya provocado ningún…

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Fuegooooo, fueeeeegoooo! –Happosai apareció corriendo por el campamento con la mitad de la túnica prendida en fuego, al igual que su lujosa tienda de campaña al fondo -¡Me queeeemoooo! ¡Me queeeemooo!

Todos los soldados corrieron a buscar agua para apagar la tienda y obviamente al dueño de la misma, al final lograron evitar una catástrofe mayor, y Happosai solo perdió los últimos cabellos que le quedaban en la cabeza

-¡Saotome! ¡Exijo un fuerte castigo para el causante de esto! Mi pobre pelo…mi tienda…lo que me hicieron es imperdonable, espera que ahora mismo enviaré una carta al General para reportar tu incompetencia –el anciano salió dando grandes zancadas y profiriendo insultos por lo bajo, Ranma solicitó que todos se fueran a sus tiendas, excepto Akito

-Te ordeno que tomes tus cosas y te vayas inmediatamente de este campamento

-Pero capitán…

-No hay discusión. ¡No sirves para la guerra! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Te di muchas oportunidades, pensé que debía ser más comprensivo pero definitivamente tú no eres un soldado, yo también me cuestiono como puedes llevar un apellido tan digno de un guerrero como Tendo y no ser ni la mitad de lo que fue tu padre. Si al menos hubieses logrado uno de los ejercicios de esta semana podría haberlo considerado pero eres un desastre, tú no podrás continuar la tradición de los guerreros Tendo…

 _-…Tú no podrás continuar la tradición de los guerreros Tendo…_

 _-…La tradición de los Tendo…_

 _-…Tú no podrás…_

Las últimas palabras del capitán se repetían en la cabeza de Akane mientras llevaba su caballo fuera del campamento, había deshonrado a su padre por partida doble y no sabía que haría ahora porque no tenía el valor de volver a su casa luego de lo sucedido, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras mentalmente repasaba una y otra vez las duras palabras de Saotome

 _-¡No sirves para la guerra! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?... tú no eres un soldado… como puedes llevar un apellido tan digno de un guerrero como Tendo… Si al menos hubieses logrado uno de los ejercicios…_

 _Espera…si al menos hubiese logrado uno…_

Una nueva idea surgió con fuerza en su cabeza y pensó que ya no tenía nada que perder… se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se dijo a sí misma: ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

* * *

N/A: ¿Y? ¿Que tal? Aquí hubo algo más de interacción R&A y espero que les esté gustando...hoy actualicé pronto, no sé como estará la otra semana y decidí regalar dos capítulos por eso, amo sus follows y sus reviews, no dejen de hacerlo. Saludos y gracias a nancyricoleon, Cloe (Guest) y lenxrin por sus reviews.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Un nuevo día

Disclaimer: Ranma y la historia de Mulán no me pertenecen hago esto con fines de entretenimiento

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 8: Un nuevo día**

-Ya era hora de que sacaras a ese muchachito…se nota a leguas que no tiene madera de soldado-fue lo primero que dijo Happosai al entrar a la tienda del capitán –es una vergüenza para China, pero en especial para su padre, ¿Quién diría que el gran Soun Tendo tendría un hijo como ese?

-Creo que es suficiente, ya el chico no está en el campamento, no es necesario que sigas hablando mal de él… –por alguna extraña razón, Ranma sentía la necesidad de proteger al joven Tendo –…además debes reconocerle que a pesar de ser un desastre ambulante, aguantó una semana, y algo me dice que si no lo sacaba podría haber durado hasta que los Hunos lo enviaran al cielo

-Lo que si te puedo decir muchacho es que si yo estuviera en tu lugar lo habría despachado desde el primer altercado, pero, ¿Qué se puede esperar de un "capitán" sin experiencia como tú? Es obvio que no tienes el carácter para formar a este regimiento y…

 _Viejo te voy a…_

 _Calma Saotome, no debes faltarle el respeto…es la mano derecha del Emperador…_

-…ya informé al General de todas tus…incompetencias, y los soldados tan ridículos que se supone estás formando…

-Le solicito por favor que se retire –Ranma sentía que no podría aguantar más, así que con la poca cordura que le quedaba le señaló la salida al anciano

-¡Si serás insolente! Pero está bien, me voy –el viejo no era tonto y pudo notar como la expresión del joven era sombría, temió por su vida, de todas maneras solo era un anciano, aunque eso jamás lo habría de reconocer

A Ranma le costó varios minutos de respiraciones profundas y presión en sus puños cerrados el calmarse, al final terminó por desplomarse en su silla, de alguna manera las palabras del "viejo libidinoso" habían causado efecto en él

 _Tal vez…tal vez y el viejo tenga razón…no, no, solo lo dijo para ofenderme porque no me soporta…yo sé que el General me entrenó para esto, yo nací para esto, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que estos muchachos mejoren_

 _A pesar de que la mayoría no es nada habilidosa sé que con esfuerzo y disciplina lo lograrán, veo el deseo en su corazón y el amor por sus familias y por su país, sé que lo lograrán…y sé que yo lo lograré…escuchaste Ranma Saotome… .ATREVAS._

* * *

- _No te atrevas a rendirte Akane, no te atrevas a rendirte…_

Era lo que se repetía mentalmente la chica mientras ingresaba sigilosamente en el campamento, decidió esperar en las afueras mientras todos los soldados se dormían antes de llevar a cabo su plan. Esta era su última oportunidad y no podía fallar.

- _El capitán dijo que si al menos un ejercicio hubiese logrado, eso quiere decir que si hago al menos uno podría lograr que me admita de nuevo_

La chica llegó frente al imponente poste de madera, el cual tenía a sus pies las dos enormes pesas de hierro y en su parte más alta se encontraba aún la flecha que clavó el capitán el primer día de entrenamiento, la señal inequívoca de que nadie había logrado superar la prueba. La chica tomó nuevamente las pesas y las ató a sus muñecas firmemente

- _Tengo que lograrlo…tengo que demostrarles que sí puedo hacerlo_

Con determinación la chica se lanzó hacia el poste de madera tratando de escalarlo sin deslizarse por el peso en sus muñecas, y cayendo estrepitosamente, casi igual que la primera vez

- _No te atrevas a rendirte…no te atrevas a rendirte…_

.

.

.

Tres horas después y la chica se encontraba exhausta, estaba completamente bañada en sudor por el esfuerzo y aún no había subido ni un centímetro más que la primera vez que lo hizo. En medio de todo el sudor que recorría su rostro apareció una pequeña lágrima de impotencia que salió sin avisar, la chica se talló el rostro bruscamente, en este momento cumplía un papel de hombre y como tal pensaba afrontar la situación, así que nada de lágrimas, se dijo a sí misma

Cuatro caídas después, y la chica no podía decidirse entre estar enojada, impotente o totalmente desesperada

- _¡Ahhhgg! ¡Esto es frustrante! Quisiera poder amarrarme estas pesas a la espalda…o amarrarme yo al poste…ya me duele el trasero de estar aterrizando sobre él…ya sé…es ridículo…_

 _Aunque…tal vez si…_

Como si hubiesen encendido una luz en medio del campamento, a Akane se le ocurrió que tal vez no era tan descabellado el pensar en "amarrarse", vio las pesas en sus muñecas y notó que las correas de cuero eran lo suficientemente largas como para que pudiera entrelazar las mismas alrededor del poste, y eso hizo. Luego apoyó su pie derecho sobre el poste y empujó su cuerpo levemente hacia atrás, de modo que las pesas hicieren ancla y ella pudiese avanzar, iba a requerir mucho esfuerzo, determinación y fuerza pero esas eran las mayores cualidades de la chica Tendo

* * *

Esa mañana el "chico pato", como le decían sus amigos a Mousse, se despertó un poco antes del amanecer, la madre naturaleza lo llamaba y debía caminar un poco lejos de su tienda. Justo iba saliendo de la misma cuando una figura borrosa llamó su atención

 _-¿Qué es ese bulto que se ve en el poste de madera? ¡Que tonto soy! Solo a mí se me ocurre salir sin mis lentes_

Mousse regresó sobre sus pasos a traer su tercer par de lentes nuevos de la semana y nuevamente apuntó su vista hacia arriba

 _-Parece un soldado…no puede ser…es…_

 _-_ ¡Ryoga, Ryoga! ¡Kuno, despierten! ¡Tienen que ver esto!

El chico de largos cabellos corrió a llamar a sus amigos, despertando a su paso a todos los demás compañeros

-¿Cómo se te ocurre interrumpir mi sagrado sueño plebeyo? –dijo Kuno mientras salía restregándose un ojo y obviamente medio dormido

-¡Oye Mousse! ¿Qué te picó?, creo que finalmente tanto golpe te hizo efecto, ¿o fueron esos hongos silvestres que te dije que no te comieras? –acotó Ryoga mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos y espalda

-¡Miren, miren hacia arriba! ¡Al poste de madera! ¡Esto es increíble…!

Los tres chicos junto con todos los soldados del regimiento alzaron sus ojos solo para ver como Akito estaba a pocos metros de alcanzar la flecha, se escuchó una gran algarabía recorrer el campamento, todos los soldados comenzaron a darle ánimos al chico que cada momento se encontraba más cerca de alcanzar el objetivo

-¡Vamos Akito falta poco!

-¡Tú puedes!

-¡Ya casi lo logras!

-¡Ánimo Tendo, vas bien!

Akane escuchó las palabras de sus compañeros y con un último esfuerzo llegó hasta lo alto del poste tomando la flecha en su mano derecha. Uno a uno los soldados comenzaron a aplaudir, silbar y festejar que uno de ellos había logrado el reto del capitán, todos estaban asombrados de que el joven Tendo lo hubiera logrado, especialmente Kuno, Ryoga y Mousse

-¿Pero qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué el escándalo? -Ranma salió apresurado de su tienda pensando que había un nuevo pleito entre sus soldados hasta que fue detenido por una flecha que cayó justo frente a él, cuando alzó su vista para ver de dónde provenía no podía creerlo…Tendo, el chico que había despachado se encontraba sentado en lo alto del poste de madera, con las pesas sobre el hombro y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que no le cabía en el rostro, la cual fue replicada en el rostro del joven capitán

- _Así es Saotome…no debes rendirte –_ fue su pensamiento mientras veía a sus soldados celebrar el triunfo de Akito teniendo como fondo el amanecer de un nuevo día, uno que se presentaba lleno de esperanza

* * *

Dos semanas después, a las afueras de la ciudad de Huquan y sobre uno de los árboles más altos, se encontraba el imponente líder de los Hunos haciendo inspección de la siguiente aldea a destruir, su mirada alerta a la llegada de su halcón, ave que no solo era su mascota, sino uno de los mejores espías que podía conseguir. Al poco tiempo se escuchó el característico sonido de la misma que se acercaba hacia su dueño y le lanzó una pequeña muñeca de trapo

-Muy bien hecho…pobre e indefensa muñeca –expresó con sorna hablándole al juguete –tu pobre mamita te ha de extrañar mucho…Shun, toma, ¿Qué piensas?

El arquero inspeccionó detenidamente la muñeca lanzada por Saffron y luego dijo a su superior

-La muñeca tiene ciertos cabellos que a mi parecer son de caballos, y no cualquier caballo, diría que son de la Guardia Imperial. Además huele a pólvora, para que tenga un olor tan fuerte debe implicar o que hay muchas municiones o que llevan unas dos semanas instalados en la ciudad

-Excelente Shun…pues no sé ustedes…pero creo que no debemos mantener separada a una niñita de su amada muñeca tanto tiempo ¿Cierto? –Las tétricas carcajadas de los Hunos resonaron por todo el valle como una terrible premonición de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer

* * *

N/A: Saludos! Un poco corto lo sé...pero justo allí quería que se quedara, por eso no avancé mas. Si no me equivoco en el siguiente capítulo veremos algo de interacción de Akane con sus compañeros y con Ranma, y espero que me salga tan divertido como me lo imaginé hasta ahora. Actualizaré pronto no se preocupen.

Gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior: Elisa Ventura, Amy Saotome Tendo, mi alerito Norman, lenxrin (Espero perdones al pobre Mousse), Cloe y Vernica

Saludos y hasta muy pronto!


	9. Por poco

**Disclaimer: Ranma y la historia de Mulán no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 9: Por poco…**

Exactamente había pasado un mes desde que el capitán Saotome comenzó el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, justo en ese momento se encontraban en las afueras del campamento en su práctica de arquería. Tanto Ranma como Happosai verificaban los lanzamientos que los jóvenes estaban realizando

-Muy bien Mousse, siempre que mantengas tus lentes puestos podemos asegurar que darás muy cerca del blanco

-Excelente Ryoga, has mejorado mucho

-Tatewaki, dos tiros en el blanco… ¡quién lo diría!

Justo antes de llegar al último blanco una flecha cruzó frente a Ranma clavándose en el blanco y partiendo en dos la flecha que previamente había sido lanzada exactamente al centro

-Tendo…

-Capitán…-Akito movió un poco su cabeza a manera de saludo y una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, el capitán respondió al saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción

De más está decir que los soldados que ahora estaban bajo el mando del capitán estaban irreconocibles, de aquellos jóvenes indisciplinados, totalmente inexpertos y desastrosos solo quedaba el recuerdo. Ahora realmente se movían, actuaban y poseían las habilidades de un guerrero de la Guardia Imperial con años de experiencia, especialmente Tendo quien, luego de su grandiosa hazaña con el reto de la flecha, se había vuelto una leyenda dentro del regimiento, siendo admirado y respetado por todos

-Soldados, descansen, y aprovechen bien su hora de almuerzo. Luego de esta tendremos entrenamiento de combate hasta el anochecer

-¡Si Señor!

Los chicos se apresuraron al lugar donde se serviría el almuerzo, realmente estaban muy hambrientos. Akane fue la última en llegar y al buscar asiento se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba espacio en la mesa de "los chicos maravilla", apodo con el que ella había denominado a Ryoga. Mousse y Kuno. En cuanto tomó asiento se produjo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Ryoga tomó la palabra

-Oye Tendo…gran trabajo con el arco hoy –acotó de forma casual

-ehh gracias…

-Emmm…sabes, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, ¿te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? Soy Ryoga Hibiki –El chico extendió su mano a manera de saludo

-Akito Tendo

-Déjame presentarte a los demás…este cegatón que ves aquí a mi lado se llama Mousse

-¡Oye! –Se quejó el aludido

-No te quejes amigo, es obvio para todos que tu mayor habilidad no es la vista, y bueno como te decía él es Mousse y aquí enfrente está…

-¡No oses presentarme tú ignorante! Alguien como yo merece una presentación digna –El castaño se puso en pie, y colocó un pie sobre la silla apoyando sobre ella su codo y colocando dos dedos en su frente continuó –Soy la joya de China, el hombre más fuerte de mi poblado, el más rico y el más atractivo también, conocido por mi altruismo, solidaridad y humildad…me llaman "El rayo azul", pero para ti, que tendrás el privilegio de ser mi amigo puedes llamarme Tatewaki, Tatewaki kuno

-Pfffff... jajajaja, ¡Kuno! Cada día te superas…jajajaja

-Sí, tu taradez es cada vez mayor jajaja

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse, contagiando a Akane, quien, por primera vez sentía que encajaba en algún grupo de sus compañeros

* * *

Ese mismo día por la noche, la chica Tendo se embarcó en su siguiente y muy arriesgada misión:

- _¡Esto es insoportable! ¡Iuuugh! ¿Cómo pueden estos hombres pasar tantos días sin bañarse? Ya no me soporto…creo que ni mi caballo me deja montarlo ya con este hedor…bueno, hoy que nos enviaron a descansar temprano la mayoría deben estar dormidos ya. Es mi oportunidad para tomar un baño en el río…que me disfrace como hombre no quiere decir que deba oler como uno de ellos_

Como pudo la chica se escabulló hasta el río, que quedaba a una distancia prudente del campamento. A pesar de ser peligroso que alguien la encontrara y descubriese su secreto, su cuerpo pedía a gritos que se preocupara, un poco aunque sea, en su aseo personal

- _Muy bien Akane, te vas detrás de este arbusto, te quitas la ropa, y te metes rápidamente al río, te aseas un poco y luego te apresuras a vestirte y regresar al campamento y ¡listo! No pasa nada…_

Una vez desnuda la chica se metió de cabeza a la corriente de agua, disfrutando ese momento de paz, cerró sus ojos y se dejó flotar sobre la misma, el primer momento de relajación en semanas…teniendo como soundtrack el fluir de la corriente, los grillos, el movimiento de la maleza impulsada por la suave brisa…y unas carcajadas que se acercaban rápidamente…

- _Esperen… ¡unas carcajadas! No puede ser…_

La chica midió mentalmente cuanto le tomaría llegar hasta el arbusto donde estaba escondida su ropa, decidió correr hasta allá pero justo en ese momento otro cuerpo se sumergió en el río, muy cerca de donde ella estaba por lo que solo ajustó a esconderse detrás de una piedra

-¡Vamos Ryoga, Kuno! ¿Qué esperan? El agua está deliciosa –Akane reconoció la voz de Mousse llamando a sus amigos

- _¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí? –_ Se lamentó la chica mientras trataba de alejarse de ellos para poder escapar

-¡Hey! ¿Quién anda allí? –Preguntó Kuno, que era el que aún estaba fuera del agua desvistiéndose

-Pero miren quien es…nuestro nuevo amigo Akito

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hay? – Dijo la chica dando dos pasos hacia atrás – _¿Y ahora qué hago?...Seguramente habrán "algunas cosas" que notarán_

-Espera Akito, pensé que después del almuerzo de hoy ya éramos amigos, no te vayas – Ryoga comenzó a acercarse y para que no lo hiciera la chica se alejó un poco de la piedra, tapándose con una gran hoja que flotaba, por suerte, muy cerca de allí

-Siii, claro que los considero amigos…

-Y más te vale, recuerda que es un privilegio ser considerado amigo del "Rayo Azul" –la chica volteó a ver a Kuno para responderle, solo para encontrarlo parado sobre una roca tal y como fue traído al mundo

- _¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué horror! ¡Está desnudoooo!_ –Pensó la chica mientras rápidamente se cubrió los ojos y su rostro comenzaba a hervir del sonrojo

-Apúrate Kuno, ahora que somos cuatro podemos divertirnos un rato haciendo carreras para ver quién es el mejor nadador – animó Mousse al castaño para que ingresara al agua

-Muy bien, ahora hagamos esa carrera, ¿te nos unes Akito?

Esa pregunta sacó a la pobre Akane del shock en el que se encontraba, aun nerviosa trató de salvarse de esta situación tan incómoda

-Ehhh n..no chicos…yo…yo ya llevo tiempo aquí y…tantas horas en el agua pueden enfermarme…mejor para la próxima…

-¡Vamos Akito! No seas aguafiestas – Nuevamente Ryoga se acercó, esta vez tomándola del brazo. La chica corrió a cubrirse con el otro preocupada porque esta vez no encontraba escapatoria, pero al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado porque justo en ese momento una rama cayó cerca de los chicos y como no se miraba bien fue confundida con…

-¡Serpienteeee! ¡Ahhhhh! – Kuno comenzó a gritar como niña, llamando la atención de los otros dos que corrieron a buscar al dichoso reptil para matarle, momento en el que Akane aprovechó para huir hasta el arbusto y cambiarse velozmente

- _Uff eso estuvo cerca…casi descubren que soy mujer…además he quedado traumada de por vida…no quiero volver a ver a un hombre desnudo NUNCA MÁS_

Terminando de pronunciar en su cabeza esto, la chica vio pasar a todo su regimiento sin ropa y corriendo en dirección al río

 _-¡Olvidalo!...El daño es irreversible ahora…_

* * *

-Creo que el avance de los soldados ha sido excepcional, a mi parecer estamos listos para apoyar al General en Huquan

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con su razonamiento "Capitán" –Comentaba con sorna Happosai –estos jovencitos tienen de soldado lo que usted tiene de capitán

-¡Usted sabe que la Guardia Imperial nos necesita!

-La Guardia necesita guerreros, no hombrecitos jugando a los soldaditos…su padre podrá ser el General, pero yo soy la mano derecha del Emperador, y si yo digo que no van…nadie se mueve, ¿me entendió?

Ranma estuvo a punto de alzar su mano y golpear al anciano, pero nuevamente decidió contenerse

-Y ahora…le solicito que por favor se retire – el viejo sonrió, finalmente le había devuelto las mismas palabras que había dicho el capitán semanas atrás. Saotome no tuvo de otra que salir dando grandes zancadas, casi llevándose de encuentro a Akane, la cual había escuchado toda la conversación fuera de la tienda

-Si quiere, yo lo agarro y usted lo golpea –lanzó Akane, esperando animar un poco a su capitán, las palabras que había escuchado le habían hecho sentir mal a ella, cuanto más a la persona a la que iban dirigidas, Ranma solo le dió una mirada triste y continuó caminando

-¡Capitán! –La chica logró que Saotome se detuviera y le volteara a ver de nuevo –Si de algo sirve…yo sí creo que usted es un excelente capitán…

El joven le dedicó una amarga sonrisa y se alejó, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a Akane con una opresión en el pecho

- _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto como se siente él?...Quisiera apoyarle, hacerle sentir mejor…_

* * *

Unos días después se encontraban todos los soldados compartiendo un buen tiempo alrededor de una fogata, aprovechaban las oportunidades como estas para estrechar lazos con aquellos a quienes confiarían su vida en el campo de batalla. Justo en esta noche, el tema de conversación no era otro más que el capitán Saotome

-¿Han visto cuanta habilidad tiene en pelea? Wow…el tipo es una máquina de batalla

-¡Ni que lo digas! A todos nos ha dejado al menos un ojo morado sin que logremos darle un solo golpe

-Lo dirán por ustedes…yo sé de alguien que en un entrenamiento logró darle un golpe

-¿En serio Mousse? ¿Quién fue el valiente que lo logró?

El "Chico Pato" extendió su brazo para palmear la espalda de Akito, como un acto de camaradería

-¡Que talento Tendo!, con razón eres la leyenda del regimiento…y tú ¿qué opinas de nuestro capitán?

-Nada chicos…

-¡Vamos! Todos hemos comentado algo…el tipo es admirable, queremos saber tu opinión ya que las primeras semanas fue muy duro contigo, creo que no le caías bien…jajaja bueno a nadie…pero no es el punto… ¿vas a contar o no?

-Bueno…-Con algo de reticencia la chica comenzó a analizar cuál era el concepto que tenía de su capitán antes de comenzar a hablar, la verdad hasta ese momento no se lo había planteado – Pues…es un gran guerrero, diestro en todas las artes, claro que lo admiro al igual que ustedes…a pesar de ser hijo del General entrena con nosotros como si fuera uno más, es leal y de buenos principios – una pequeña sonrisa surgió en el rostro de la chica – nos ve potencial hasta a los que no tenemos remedio, como yo, su sonrisa inspira confianza, es abnegado y valiente…es un buen hombre…

-Ehhh Akito…-interrumpió Mousse el estado de ensoñación de la chica -¿Estás seguro de que no eres "rarito"? Porque la verdad nos estás asustando…

La chica volvió en sí solo para ver que todos los chicos la miraban de forma extraña, se dio cuenta de su error y trató de enmendarlo lo mejor que pudo

-¡Claro que no soy rarito! Jajaja ¿Qué no puede un hombre expresar admiración por otro hombre de forma masculina? –Los chicos decidieron dejar el tema allí y comenzaron a despedirse para ir a descansar, mientras Akane se quedó un rato más meditando frente al fuego

- _¿Qué me está pasando?... ¿Realmente pienso todo eso de Saotome?... ¿Será que me gusta? Tranquilizate Akane…recuerda que en este momento no eres una mujer…eres un hombre –_ pero aun así no pudo evitar la sonrisa boba que le acompañó hasta que se fue a dormir

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Happosai entró corriendo a la tienda de Ranma, entrando de forma abrupta y despertando al joven, quien se asustó al ver al viejo a medio vestir, con la respiración agitada y una expresión de terror en su rostro mientras extendía hacia el capitán una nota con sello de la Guardia Imperial

-Ranma…ha ocurrido algo grave…

* * *

N/A: Hola hola! Segundo capítulo más largo que he escrito y wow me gustó como quedó...ahorita voy a las partes que más me costará escribir creo y me encantaría saber que sigo contando con su apoyo, además alguien por allí ya está empezando a sentir cositas verdad? jaja

Saludos especiales a mis nuevos followers (Me super alegraron, en especial el follower author), a Eli Ventura (Gracias porque no falla tu review) y lenxrin (Tú si que le pones intensidad a tus reviews jaja), díganme que esperan o que les gustó así vamos mejorando la cosa. Cuidense y hasta la próxima


	10. La única esperanza

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece...jaja bueno lo que escribí sí...los personajes y la trama eso no

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 10: La única esperanza**

-Ranma…ha ocurrido algo grave…

Tanto el tono utilizado por Happosai, así como la forma en la que se encontraba vestido y la expresión de preocupación que marcaba su rostro, despabilaron por completo al joven Saotome

-¿Qué sucede?

-La Guardia Imperial ha comenzado la batalla con los Hunos, pero estos los tomaron por sorpresa, muchos soldados han muerto y hay varios heridos. Hasta ahora el General ha logrado contener el ataque, pero envió una carta solicitando refuerzos, es imprescindible que lleguemos a Huquan lo más pronto posible

-Ahora mismo partiremos, avisa a los soldados, en un momento estoy con ustedes

Happosai nunca se había movido tan rápido a realizar una labor, ni siquiera renegó que el chico le hubiese ordenado como si él fuera un subordinado más. Al partir el anciano llevando el mensaje, Ranma comenzó a vestirse, tenía muchos pensamientos y emociones encontradas en ese momento, pero había un pensamiento que estaba por sobre todos los demás…

- _Viejo…resiste…ya voy en camino…_

* * *

A día y medio de caminata, el regimiento se encontraba algo cansado, realmente la ciudad de Huquan se encontraba bastante lejos de su campamento, y el ir a pie bajo un sol inclemente debilitaba a cualquiera. Para levantar un poco el ánimo, los soldados venían en amenas conversaciones, tratando de olvidar que estaban a punto de exponer sus vidas en el verdadero campo de batalla.

-¡Ahhhh…sé que nos entrenaron para esto pero vaya que estoy cansado!

-¿Sòlo cansado Mousse? Si seguimos caminando así cuando encontremos a los Hunos creo que solo llegaré a desmayarme a sus pies

-Pero al menos con todo esto sucedió algo bueno

-¿Qué?

-Finalmente Kuno se ha quedado callado…jajaja hablar y caminar no es lo suyo

Las carcajadas se esparcieron por todo el regimiento, Kuno estaba por responder pero realmente caminar lo agotaba lo suficiente como para no discutir. La única que no estaba prestando atención era Akane, al salir del campamento notó las expresión seria de su capitán y se dio cuenta que detrás de este llamado a unirse a la Guardia Imperial había algo más, algo, que incluso podía perturbar a alguien tan valiente como Ranma Saotome

-Akito... ¡Akito!

-Ahh… ¿Si Ryoga?

-Estás perdido, tengo unos cinco minutos de estar intentando hablar contigo y parece que estás en las nubes. Imagino como has de extrañar ser chica

– _No…Ryoga lo sabe, Ryoga lo sabe…Noooo_ -¡¿Qué?!

-Te decía que como has de extrañar a esa chica

-¿Cuál chica? –Akane no pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio

-Pues tu novia, supongo que es una mujer la que te tiene así de pensativo

-Uhhhh Pues si es la mitad de linda que mi amada Shampoo, entiendo por qué te pierdes pensando en ella –interrumpió la conversación el "Chico Pato" - ¡Ahh esa chica es perfecta! Su larga y sedosa cabellera…sus hermosos ojos…su forma tan peculiar de hablar…y ese cuerpo...

-Creo que ya perdimos a Mousse – Dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa al ver a su compañero absorto en el recuerdo de la chica

-Tu no digas nada Hibiki, que cuando ves pasar a Ukyo hasta tu poca inteligencia desaparece…Ho..ho..la Ukyo…¿co… co… co..mo est..as? –Mousse comenzó a imitar el tartamudeo de Ryoga

-¡Oyeme tú cegatón…!

-Yo no entiendo por qué discuten por eso –mencionó Kuno deteniendo la airada respuesta de Ryoga -si de todas maneras ninguna de las dos chicas les ha hecho caso, no es como yo…que tengo decenas de mujeres a mis pies y la verdad no las culpo, soy irresistible

-See, see y a ver Kuno, ¿Tienes novia?

-Emmm pues…no. P-pero eso es porque ninguna está a la altura de un Tatewaki –Afirmó tomando la pose de diva número 100 de su repertorio

El grupo completo rodó los ojos, decidiendo ignorar los desvaríos del loco de Kuno

-Hey Tendo y al fin… ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada? Ya viste que Mousse y yo ya mencionamos sus nombres, cuéntanos ¿Quién te hace suspirar?

-Esteee…pues…no, no hay ninguna chica

-Y entonces ¿Por quién vienes a luchar? ¿Cuál es tu inspiración? Porque al menos Ryoga y yo pensamos que si volvemos a nuestros pueblos como héroes finalmente Shampoo y Ukyo se fijarán en nosotros

-Pues yo…solo quiero cumplir con mi familia y brindarle honor a mi apellido

-Tu sí que eres aburrido –comentó Mousse – Necesitamos conseguirte una novia urgente, no puede ser que tanto talento y hombría esté desperdiciado

- _See claro…hombría_ –Pensó Akane para sí

-Tal vez ahora que estamos en Huquan encontremos alguna linda chica para ti…

La plática fue abruptamente cortada al momento en que los soldados vieron al frente, se encontraban en lo que alguna vez fue conocido como la ciudad de Huquan, pero ahora solo se levantaban grandes columnas de humo sobre pilas de cenizas. Lo que alguna vez fue una de las mejores ciudades de China había desaparecido por completo. El silencio se volvió abrumador, ninguno de los presentes tenía el valor de decir algo.

-Soldados, busquen sobrevivientes entre los escombros

El capitán Saotome salió del estupor colectivo para movilizar a su regimiento, desde el momento en el que recibió la carta sabía que era una situación difícil, pero jamás imaginó que encontraría tal estado de destrucción, su mayor preocupación es que no habían señales de la Guardia Imperial, ni de su padre

Akane recorría entre los escombros de la ciudad, a pesar de que su capitán solicitó buscar sobrevivientes era más que obvio que allí no quedó ni un alma con vida. Se paseaba de forma lenta y pausada sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, ¿Qué no se suponía que la Guardia Imperial estaba en esta ciudad? El solo hecho de pensar esto le produjo un escalofrío, si no había rastro de soldados chinos entonces…

-Tendo… ¿Encontró algo? – habló Ranma colocándose al lado de él

-No capitán, lamentablemente no

-Mi padre debería estar aquí – murmuró Ranma siendo escuchado solo por Akane debido a la cercanía que tenían en ese momento

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! –comenzó a llamar Happosai que se encontraba parado justo a la orilla de lo que parecía ser una hondonada, tanto Akane como Ranma se movieron hacia el lugar –Mire…mire hacia abajo por favor

Lo que Happposai señalaba con un dedo tembloroso era un escena dantesca, miles de cuerpos se encontraban esparcidos por todo el campo, lo que antes fue una hierba verde ahora estaba teñida de rojo escarlata, sangre…la sangre de los soldados de la Guardia Imperial.

Akane llevó sus manos a su boca y desvió la vista, nunca había visto a un muerto en su vida y ahora miraba a miles de ellos, compatriotas suyos mutilados y tirados sin ninguna consideración. Ranma no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, desde pequeño, cuando comenzó el entrenamiento de la milicia con su padre el siempre vio a la Guardia Imperial como guerreros inmortales, un ejército invencible y ahora allí, frente a sus ojos, todas sus esperanzas, sueños y convicciones yacían muertas junto con sus compañeros de batalla.

-Capitan…-Mousse avanzaba a paso lento mientras subía la hondonada hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Ranma, el chico llevaba en sus manos un casco –Capitán…este es el casco…el casco del…-No pudo continuar su frase, simplemente extendió sus manos y entregó el casco a Ranma, sin voltearle a ver el rostro, no se sentía capaz

El joven Saotome tomó en sus manos la prueba tangible de la muerte de aquel a quien apreciaba, a quien quería superar, quien le había enseñado a ser un hombre de verdad, su entrenador, su ejemplo…su padre, tuvo que alejarse de todos los soldados, no quería que lo viesen débil, pero en ese momento no se sentía con la fuerza para controlar sus emociones. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos solo pudo dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo, se sentía devastado, derrotado, su dolor era tan grande que se atoró en su garganta, no permitiéndole ni siquiera llorar. El chico se tomó unos minutos para recordar los momentos que pasó junto a su padre: Cuando lo llevaba de la mano para que no se perdiera en el mercado, cuando jugaban a los soldaditos con espadas de madera, sus viajes de entrenamiento, el cariño que mostraban sus palabras aunque el fuese un hombre estricto y de poco contacto afectivo; cada cosa que pasaba por su mente era como un cuchillo atravesando su corazón y abriendo una herida que él sentía que nunca podría sanar.

Tomó la espada que portaba en su cintura y la enterró con fuerza en el suelo, colocando sobre ella el casco que perteneció al gran General Genma Saotome y tomó unos momentos en silencio para honrar al mejor hombre que había conocido en su vida.

Mientras tanto Akane observaba todo esto a la distancia, miraba como Ranma se hacía el fuerte pero realmente el dolor que estaba sintiendo era palpable a simple vista, o al menos ella podía percibir claramente como estaba sufriendo el capitán. Su corazón se estrujó al verle caer de rodillas y sin poder detener sus acciones comenzó a acercarse al chico, un impulso que no podía controlar le decía que era su deber apoyarle, que no le dejara solo, que le proporcionara consuelo.

-Lo lamento –su voz salió como un susurro, incluso olvidó engrosar la voz, como solía hacer para que sonara más masculina, sentía la necesidad de reconfortar a Ranma pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle. Vio como el joven de la trenza cerraba los ojos y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire para luego expulsarla lentamente, con la misma velocidad se puso en pie y se acercó a la chica hasta llegar a su lado, allí colocó su mano sobre el hombro y le vio a los ojos, no dijo nada, pero ella pudo percibir en ese azul profundo de sus ojos el agradecimiento por mostrar su apoyo en un momento tan difícil para él, el intercambio duró unos segundos más y luego el capitán avanzó hasta quedar frente a todos sus subordinados

-Los Hunos se están moviendo rápido, muy pronto llegarán donde el Emperador, si queremos detenerlos debemos tomar un atajo y avanzar lo más rápido posible. En este momento somos la única esperanza de China

Ranma respiró profundo y se subió al caballo, liderando a lo único que quedaba actualmente de la Guardia Imperial, en su corazón decidió que la única forma de honrar la memoria de su padre era terminar el trabajo que él había querido realizar, detener a los Hunos; sabía que era una misión suicida pero estaba determinado a incluso dar su vida si con eso conseguía vengar la muerte de sus compañeros y en especial de su padre

Mientras todo el ejército salía, Akane regresó sobre sus pasos hasta colocarse frente al casco del General arrodillándose frente a él

-General, no le conocí, pero si formó a un hombre como Ranma creo que fue un excelente padre. Solo quiero que sepa que vengaremos su muerte…y…le prometo que estaré allí para apoyar a su hijo y pelear esta batalla a su lado

No supo exactamente porqué salieron esas palabras de su boca, pero reconoció que era una promesa que deseaba cumplir, que había salido de su corazón y que le había proporcionado algo de paz, pero sobre todo la determinación de enfrentar cualquier cosa que viniese de ahora en adelante

Se dio la vuelta y caminó para unirse a sus compañeros que iban saliendo del lugar, dejando tras de sí las plumas del otrora magnífico casco de General, ondeando con la suave brisa del aire de la tarde

* * *

N/A: Hola! Tarde pero seguro...yo también hice la caminata con el ejército y quedé muy cansada, por eso fue XD. De verdad me encantaría saber que les pareció este, ha sido uno de los más difíciles para mí hasta ahora.

Gracias a los nuevos followers y los reviews como siempre, ustedes me hacen sentir la responsabilidad de escribir, más, más rápido y mejor. Saludos a Vann GP (Me falta Mushu a mi también pero quise hacerla más real y menos mágica), lenxrin (jaja gracias por tu review que no falla), mary57 (Umm las chicas en este no van, peero hoy al menos te las mencioné)

Gracias por el apoyo, hasta la próxima!


	11. Una batalla en la nieve

Disclaimer: Ranma y la historia de Mulán no me pertenecen...por si acaso

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 11: Una batalla en la nieve**

Comenzaban a asomar los primeros rayos del sol en el horizonte con un hermoso color cálido que contrastaba con la blanca nieve que cubría todo el lugar por el cual el último regimiento de la Guardia Imperial iba caminando.

Tal y como había mencionado su Capitán la noche anterior, habían tomado un atajo entre las montañas para llegar a la ciudad y alertar a los pobladores y al Emperador. Luego de las palabras dichas por él, nadie más había hablado durante toda la caminata realizada. Aun no podían superar la muerte de uno de los Generales más reconocidos en la historia de China, y sumado a ello, los jóvenes soldados sabían que se habían embarcado en una misión suicida, a pesar de haber mejorado tanto como guerreros, era casi imposible que ellos pudieran hacer frente a un ejército con la fama de los Hunos. Por todos esos motivos, nadie se sentía con el ánimo dispuesto a pronunciar palabra alguna

Ranma iba encabezando la comitiva, montado en su blanco corcel, con la gallardía y el porte de guerrero que había forjado con los años en base a duro entrenamiento. En apariencia se miraba calmo y determinado, pero solamente él mismo podía decir lo agitado que se encontraba en su mente y en su corazón.

Akane, por su lado, venía cabizbaja tomando las riendas de su caballo, el cual traía amarrada una carreta llena de municiones: arcos, flechas, espadas de repuesto y el arma más importante de los chinos, los cañones de pólvora. Desde el descubrimiento de la misma, se había vuelto una ventaja poderosa contra sus adversarios, por lo que habían asignado a Tendo para que se encargara de llevarlos con el cuidado requerido

Después de tanto caminar, la chica notó que su armadura comenzaba a aflojarse en la parte de la coraza, era de esperarse ya que su padre era mucho más musculoso que ella, por lo que decidió entrar un momento en la carreta para acomodarse correctamente la ropa, podría hacerlo afuera, pero le daba miedo que alguien pudiera ver el vendaje en su pecho y comenzaran a hacer preguntas incómodas. Además, era una chica, y para ese tipo de cosas las chicas necesitan algo de privacidad siempre

Una vez adentro tuvo que deshacerse de la espada y acomodarse correctamente toda la armadura, la ató bien y luego comenzó a tantear el piso en busca de su arma, el problema era que como la carreta iba cubierta por varias lonas, la luz del sol no podía ingresar y con todo el movimiento de la carreta la espada había ido a parar quien sabe donde

- _No puede ser… ¿Ni esto puede hacerse de una forma sencilla?_ –Pensó la chica mientras buscaba los pedernales en su traje para encender un candil y poder encontrar su espada – _Vamos Akane…solo debes tener cuidado de no dañar ninguno de los cañones, esto será rápido –_ Finalmente con las piedritas encendió el candil, pero no notó que unas pequeñas chispas habían caído en la mecha de uno de los cañones, la chica tomó su espada que había caído bajo la caja de los arcos, apagó el candil y salió rápidamente dejando atrás el inicio del desastre sin siquiera darse cuenta

Cinco segundos después y el silencio sepulcral de las montañas fue interrumpido por un cañón que explotó muy alto en el cielo, obviamente todas las miradas se enfocaron en Tendo, especialmente una

-¡¿Pero se puede saber en qué estás pensando?! –Se acercó el Capitán con su caballo hacia donde estaba el chico – ¡Acabas de brindar nuestra posición al enemigo! –Ni bien terminó de decir la frase cuando una flecha quedó incrustada en la parte frontal de su armadura

-¡Ranma!

-¡Son los Hunos! ¡Busquen un lugar donde resguardarse!

Todo el regimiento comenzó a correr tratando de buscar un lugar seguro desde el cual responder al ataque, pero comenzaron a ser bombardeados por una lluvia de flechas con fuego que hacía muy difícil que pudieran avanzar

- _¡Vamos! ¡Avanza por favor! –_ Tendo trataba de movilizar la carreta de las municiones lejos de la zona de peligro pero justo en ese momento fue alcanzada por el fuego de las flechas, Ranma notó la situación y ordenó a sus soldados:

-¡Salven los cañones, son nuestra única esperanza!

Todo el regimiento hizo una cadena humana para salvar la mayoría de los cañones, aunque la mitad de la carreta ya estaba prendida en fuego y sería casi imposible rescatar todas las municiones, Akane por su parte cortó con su espada los lazos que ataban a su caballo con la carreta y en un ágil movimiento se montó sobre él, supuso que tendría más velocidad andando en el caballo y eso podría servirles

-¡Chicos, esto está a punto de estallar! – Gritó el chico de los lentes al notar que los cañones dentro de la carreta estaban por consumir sus mechas

-¡Corran! –Dijo Kuno corriendo junto a sus compañeros para resguardarse en una trinchera improvisada que tenían detrás de una piedra mientras lo que quedaba de la carreta estallaba tras ellos

Saotome divisó que en uno de los riscos se encontraban los arqueros que tanto daño les estaban haciendo y decidió que debían comenzar su ataque allí

-¡Soldados! Apunten los cañones a ese risco donde están los arqueros… ¡Fuego!

Varios cañones fueron disparados, los chicos vieron como caían al vacío los cuerpos inertes de aquellos quienes les habían atacado de improvisto, debido a las explosiones se formó una espesa nube de nieve que impedía ver el resultado del primer ataque de los chinos, Ryoga estaba a punto de disparar el último cañón cuando

-¡Hibiki espera! –La potente voz de Ranma se dejó escuchar –No dispares nuestro último cañón aún

Con ansiedad e impaciencia los soldados esperaron que se disipara la nieve para cerciorarse cuantos Hunos aún quedaban en pie…asumían que con el ataque tan agresivo que llevaron a cabo debían haber reducido al ejército al menos a la mitad

Cuando finalmente se aclaró el panorama, pudieron ver cerca de la línea del horizonte la figura intimidante de un hombre

- _Saffron…-_ Susurró Ranma para sí

Justo a la par de él comenzaron a vislumbrar cada vez más y más figuras de Hunos, todos montados en briosos caballos y con espada en mano, su cantidad era tal que se veían como millares de puntitos negros sobre la gran alfombra blanca de nieve frente a ellos

- _¡Esto es imposible! –_ Pensó Akane - _¿Cómo podremos solo 25 hombres detener un ejército de miles y todavía ellos a caballo y nosotros a pie?_

Estaba por entrar en un estado de pánico cuando escuchó la voz del Capitán

-¡Soldados! ¡Vamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, si vamos a morir…lo haremos con honor! –Finalizó Ranma desenfundando su espada, siendo seguido por las temblorosas pero decididas manos de todos sus soldados

En el horizonte se escuchó un grito de guerra que sonó como un estruendo y todos los Hunos se abalanzaron a la batalla, llevando Saffron la delantera por aproximadamente diez metros, lo que le dio una idea al chico de la trenza

 _-Si hemos de morir…al menos podemos deshacernos de su líder…_

 _-_ ¡Ryoga!

-¡Si Capitán!

-Apunta el último cañón a Saffron…no falles…

-¡Si Señor!

- _No puede ser…tiene que haber otra manera…-_ Pensaba Akane con desesperación mientras veía venir sobre ellos ese mar de gente despiadada, justo en ese momento la luz del sol se reflejó en el filo de su espada, distrayéndola por un momento, pudo ver a lo lejos el reflejo de una alta montaña justo atrás de los Hunos, cuya cima estaba atiborrada de nieve

- _¡Eso es!...Vamos Akane es el momento_

La chica corrió hasta donde estaba Ryoga a punto de encender el cañón y lo tomó bruscamente, dejando caer a su compañero en el proceso, luego, sin perder velocidad comenzó a correr al encuentro de Saffron quien al verlo animó a su caballo a que acelerara

-¡Tendo! ¡Akito! ¡A dónde vas! –Gritaba Ranma tratando de detener el acto suicida del muchacho - _¡Muchacho loco! –_ El Capitán comenzó a correr tras el chico tratando de alcanzarle

Tendo se colocó en medio del campo de batalla y colocó el cañón en la nieve, afirmándolo mientras buscaba desesperadamente los pedernales para poder encenderlo, a cada momento que se tardaba, Saffron y el ejército enemigo se acercaban a ella. Con mucha dificultad logró encender el cañón y enfiló hacia Saffron, quien ya se encontraba a pocos metros de ella pero justo antes de que estallara movió su objetivo, apuntando a la gran montaña nevada tras de sus enemigos

-¡PUM! –El estruendo sonó por todo lo ancho del lugar

-¿Cómo pudo haber fallado? Tenía a Saffron frente a su nariz –Comentó con molestia Kuno

-Emmm creo que no le apuntaba a Saffron –dijo Mousse mientras señalaba como la nieve comenzaba a descender creando una enorme avalancha que caía directamente sobre los Hunos

-¡Corran!

Todo el ejército chino corrió para alejarse de la avalancha que amenazaba con llevarse arrastrados a ambos ejércitos, Akane intentó ponerse en pie y correr pero fue interceptada por la espada de Saffron que golpeó directamente en su abdomen para luego salir huyendo de la nieve que venía directamente sobre él.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a correr encontrando a Ranma que corría para alcanzarle

-¡Ranma corre! –la chica le tomó de la mano y ambos comenzaron a correr siendo seguidos muy de cerca por la nieve que venía descendiendo

La chica hizo un peculiar silbido para llamar a su caballo, el cual llegó prontamente a su dueña y le permitió subir, una vez arriba la chica extendió su mano hacia Ranma tratando de subirlo al caballo mientras corrían…con tan mala suerte que antes de alcanzarlo la nieve terminó por cubrirles a ambos

Pronto el caballo de la chica surgió entre la nieve y comenzó a galopar en contra de la corriente de nieve que amenazaba con arrastrarles hacia un precipicio, su vista recorría el desastre buscando a una sola persona

 _-Ranma…no ahora… ¿Dónde estás?_

Finalmente lo divisó a unos cinco metros de donde se encontraba, su cuerpo estaba boca abajo, claramente se encontraba inconsciente

-¡Ranma! – Gritó la chica y enfiló su caballo hacia donde se encontraba el chico, una vez llegó con lo último de fuerza que poseía lo subió a su caballo, ahora el problema era que la corriente de nieve era cada vez más fuerte y su caballo se encontraba agotado, ya no podría seguir cabalgando contra ella

-Ryoga ¿Los encontraste?

Todo el regimiento restante se encontraba sobre una alta piedra que les permitía estar lejos de la avalancha, estaban viendo una manera de rescatar a su Capitán y al joven Tendo

-¡Sí, ya los vi! ¡Pásenme un arco y una flecha! Si amarramos un lazo a la flecha podremos tirar de ellos y traerlos acá, yo disparo y que Kuno sostenga la cuerda

El chico lanzó la flecha lo más cerca de Tendo, de forma que pudiera tomar la cuerda y amarrar su caballo, mientras miraba como la cuerda pasaba frente a sus ojos…incluyendo la otra punta que no estaba amarrada

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Kuno! ¿Soltaste la cuerda?

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! No estaba listo para atraparla y no avisaste cuando lo ibas a lanzar

-¡No puede ser! Pudimos haberlos salvado…tuve la respuesta aquí en mis manos…- El chico extendió sus manos justo en el momento en que caía una flecha con una cuerda amarrada y sentía el primer jalón. Akane había logrado atrapar la flecha y luego de amarrar su caballo la lanzó de vuelta para que sus compañeros pudieran sacarlos

-¡Vamos! ¡Jalen! ¡Están a punto de caer al precipicio! – Animó Mousse mientras todos sus compañeros ponían toda su fuerza en salvar a los dos que se encontraban en peligro

De forma milagrosa, lograron llevar hasta la piedra a ambos

-¡Den espacio! ¡Déjenlos respirar! –Solicitó Mousse una vez ambos llegaron

Finalmente Ranma acababa de volver en sí, su respiración era agitada y tenía un golpe en la cabeza pero fuera de ello se encontraba en perfecto estado, Akane se acercó arrodillada hasta él solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Una vez recobró el aliento, Ranma volteó a ver a Tendo con una expresión seria

-¡Eres el hombre más loco que he conocido en mi vida! –La chica se preparó para un regaño de grandes proporciones – Pero…gracias a esa locura…me has salvado la vida…ahora tengo una deuda de gratitud contigo…y has ganado toda mi confianza –Finalizó Ranma colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico, demostrándole de esa manera que era alguien valioso para él, la chica no pudo más que sorprenderse

Mientras Ranma se levantaba, todos los chicos comenzaron a vitorear a su héroe

-¡Viva Tendo!

-¡El héroe de China!

-¡El rey de la montaña!

La chica medio sonrió e intentó incorporarse, pero un ardor en su abdomen y una sensación como de que algo se rompía la lanzó de nuevo al suelo, llevando su brazo hacia la zona, tratando de esa forma mitigar el dolor

-Tendo… ¿Qué pasa? –La voz preocupada de Ranma le llegó algo amortiguada a la chica que comenzaba a sentirse mareada y a ponerse pálida, al separar su brazo del abdomen Ranma pudo apreciar una enorme mancha de sangre que cubría gran parte de la coraza así como del brazo del soldado

-¡Está herido! ¡Busquen al médico, rápido!

La chica comenzó a desvanecerse, todo se veía borroso…lo único que pudo ver antes de que todo se volviera negro fueron los labios de Ranma repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras:

-¡Resiste Tendo, resiste!

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Me gustó escribir este capítulo...larguito y con acción. Mi primera narración de una batalla ¿Ustedes que opinan?, gracias a todos por sus reviews, perdonen si omito algunos, no me están cayendo las alertas correctamente. Saludos especiales a anabellgonzalez92 (No me había caido tu review en el anterior...me baso en la animación pero me motivaste a ver la otra peli, gracias), ELISA LUCIA V 2016 (Gracias), lenxrin(Si lo lamento...Señor Panda debía morir XD)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...no sean tímidos y dejen reviews


	12. Una vida por otra

Disclaimer: Ranma es de la autoría de sensei Takahashi y Mulán de Disney...solo uso sus obras para fines de entretenimiento

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 12: Una vida por otra**

Dependiendo de la situación una persona puede sentir que el tiempo pasa más rápido o más lento…en este caso Ranma sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que el doctor estaba atendiendo al joven Tendo aunque en realidad solo había pasado una hora. Mientras tanto, para pasar el tiempo, el chico daba vueltas una y otra vez frente a la tienda improvisada donde se encontraba la persona a quien le debía la vida

- _Por favor…que no sea nada grave, ¿Por qué tardará tanto el doctor? –_ Era su pensamiento mientras continuaba haciendo un surco sobre la nieve de tanto pasar sobre el mismo lugar

A unos pasos de distancia se encontraban los soldados, para todos, Tendo era un compañero especial, se los había ganado a punta de empeño y trabajo duro. Además, si hablaban honestamente, él era el responsable de que todos hubieran salido con vida del enfrentamiento, de no ser por la acción tan arriesgada del chico probablemente ninguno de ellos hubiese podido contar el cuento. Entre todos ellos, Ryoga, Mousse e incluso Kuno eran los que se mostraban más preocupados, consideraban a Tendo un amigo y les preocupaba mucho su bienestar.

-¿Tú crees que esté bien Mousse? –Exteriorizó Ryoga la duda que lo atormentaba hace mucho –La verdad era mucha sangre

-Pues…no lo sé…tendremos que esperar a que salga el doctor

-Se preocupan por nada –ambos miraron con enojo a Kuno y su comentario fuera de lugar, pero antes de replicarle algo, el chico continuó –Tendo es fuerte y valiente, claro que va a superar esto… _eso espero…_ -lo último fue dicho en un susurro

Mientras tanto Ranma recordaba todas las acciones del chico durante este tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, desde la primera semana que fue un desastre, cuando él lo expulsó del ejército, cuando el chico logró cumplir el reto de la flecha, su determinación en cada entrenamiento, la notable mejoría en sus habilidades y finalmente como le había salvado la vida aun a costa de la suya propia, recordar todas estas cosas había provocado una opresión en el pecho del capitán, realmente le tenía aprecio a Tendo y no le gustaría que nada malo le pasase

De repente se abrió la entrada de la tienda y todos los hombres que se encontraban alrededor se pusieron en pie, las miradas fijas sobre el doctor que aparecía frente a ellos. Inmediatamente el Capitán Saotome se acercó al galeno para hacer la pregunta que tenía en desesperación a todos

-¿Cómo está doctor?

-Está bien –Hubo un suspiro de alivio generalizado –La herida no fue lo suficientemente profunda para tocar nada vital, milagrosamente debo decir, así que solo la desinfecté y la cosí para que pueda cicatrizar. Lo que sí es que perdió algo de sangre por lo que deberá descansar un poco y probablemente se sienta débil o mareada durante un tiempo más

-Muchas gracias doctor, realmente Tendo es un hombre valioso para el ejército y nuestro amigo…que bueno que no sean malas noticias

-De hecho si hay una mala noticia Capitán

-¿Qué sucede? –Inmediatamente el rostro de Ranma pasó del alivio a la preocupación nuevamente, el rostro serio del doctor tampoco le permitía imaginar que podría ser lo malo que debía informarle

-¿Podemos hablar esto a solas? –Dijo el doctor señalando con la mirada a todo el regimiento que estaba atento a la conversación, Ranma asintió y ambos se alejaron varios pasos de los demás hasta que el doctor sintió que tenían la suficiente privacidad para hablar

-Capitán…hay algo que debe saber…el chico Tendo, no es un chico

-¿Cómo así? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que Tendo es una mujer, no un hombre

 _-"…Una mujer…"_ -Ranma se quedó en shock por un momento – _No, eso no puede ser cierto, ¿Cómo se me podría haber pasado algo como eso? ¡Si fuese una mujer sería evidente! Además, nunca le vi nada que indicase que es una mujer…no…es imposible, tengo que verlo por mí mismo_

Rápido como una flecha Ranma ingresó a la tienda, aun no podía creer que en realidad Tendo fuese una mujer, al entrar vio al, presuntamente, joven acostado en un futón y cubierto con una sábana hasta el cuello, se miraba igual que siempre, algo pálido pero como todos los días…como un hombre. Saotome soltó el aire que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo, sonido que despertó a Akane quien intentó incorporarse al ver a su superior frente a ella. Cuando lo hizo, la sábana se resbaló hasta su cintura, mostrando el vendaje que cubría su torso y otras cosas que claramente demostraban al Capitán que el doctor tenía razón.

Akane por su parte no se había dado cuenta de la situación hasta que vio la mirada de Ranma clavada en su torso y comprendió todo, corriendo a cubrirse con los brazos

-Espera Ranma…yo…

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre Tendo? –Dijo Ranma mientras su rostro se tornaba sólido como roca y sus ojos de un azul profundo que inspiraban temor ciertamente

-Tendo, Tendo Akane…pero por favor yo…

La chica no pudo terminar su discurso porque justo en ese momento ingresó Happosai a la tienda

-Así que lo que dijo el doctor es cierto… ¡Eres una mujer!...ya decía yo que había algo extraño en ti. ¡Saotome! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar pasar algo así? Esto es una deshonra…-La furia encegueció al anciano quien tomó de forma brusca a la chica por el brazo arrastrándola fuera de la tienda para presentarla frente a todo el regimiento, dándole a Akane tiempo apenas para envolverse en la sábana

-¡Miren, miren! Esta mujer ha deshonrado a su familia y toda China haciéndose pasar por un hombre… ¡Es una traición contra la patria! –La lanzó con fuerza dejándola caer frente a los soldados y soltándole el cabello, tras de ellos aparecía el Capitán, quien en apariencia aun no podía asimilar la información

-¡Yo no quería hacerlo! –Trató de defenderse Akane –No era mi intención deshonrar a mi familia o a mi país

-¡Pero ya lo has hecho! ¡Nunca una mujer había cometido tal atrocidad!

-¡No lo hice con mala intención! –La chica fijó su mirada en el Capitán –Solo quería salvar la vida de mi padre, él está muy viejo y si venía a la guerra iba a morir…por favor…debes creerme –Suplicó con la mirada a Ranma pero este no pudiendo soportar su ruego silencioso apartó la vista

-Todos saben lo que dice nuestra ley con respecto a los traidores y a la gente sin honor como…"esta mujer" –Happosai dijo esto último con un tono despectivo que para Akane fue como si le hubiese dado una bofetada –Todo aquel que traicione a su nación debe morir

Una exclamación fue escuchada entre los soldados, seguida de un silencio sepulcral, nadie sabía que hacer

-Capitán –Happosai se dirigió hacia Ranma dándole una mirada significativa –usted sabe cuál es su deber en este momento

Pasaron algunos segundos donde apenas se escuchaban las respiraciones, todas las miradas centradas en Saotome. De repente el chico comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el caballo de Akane, y tomó la espada que se encontraba en ella desenvainándola y colocándose frente a la chica que aún seguía de rodillas

-¡No Capitán!

-¡Por favor, misericordia!

-¡Deténgase por favor!

-¡No lo haga!

Varios soldados gritaron casi al unísono, tratando de disuadir al Capitán, nadie deseaba ver morir a la chica

-¡Cállense! Ustedes conocen lo que dicta la ley –Con esas palabras Happosai silenció a los soldados

Ranma alzó la espada frente a la chica y por un momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, los ojos chocolate rogaron una vez más por misericordia pero fueron recibidos por unos ojos azules en los cuales no se veía otra cosa más que decepción. Akane bajó la cabeza dándose por vencida, ella estaba consciente de las consecuencias desde el principio así que se rindió

Ranma fue bajando su mano hasta que finalmente la espada fue lanzada…cayendo frente a la chica. Akane, sorprendida, volteó a ver a Ranma

-Te doy una vida por otra, ya no tengo ninguna deuda contigo –Le dijo el chico de la trenza antes de darse la vuelta -¡Soldados, nos vamos!

-¡Saotome! –Replicó Happosai siguiendo a Ranma quien ya iba de camino –No puedes irte y dejar esto así, ella…

-He dicho que nos vamos –Ranma acercó su rostro a Happosai al decirle esto y su tono de voz fue tan amenazante que ni el anciano ni nadie más decidió replicar la decisión del Capitán y comenzaron a seguirle, dejando atrás a una muy triste Akane

.

.

.

Momentos después se encontraban los soldados caminando hacia la ciudad del Emperador, debían dar la noticia de que los Hunos habían sido derrotados, aunque por las caras de todos, más bien parecía que esta era la caravana de un funeral.

Ranma en su caballo no se miraba mejor que sus soldados, miles de pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza

- _Es increíble, todo este tiempo Tendo fue una mujer y ninguno de nosotros la descubrió… ¡Hasta la golpee más de una vez en entrenamiento!... pero yo no sabía no fue mi culpa. Es una mujer loca para hacer una cosa de este tipo, deshonró a su familia y a toda China…_

 _Aunque… fue muy valiente al hacer todo esto solo por salvar a su padre, y muy testaruda al no salirse de los entrenamientos…también fue tenaz, hasta que consiguió ser la mejor de todos…y muy astuta e inteligente…ella nos salvó a todos…vaya Akane, no eres una chica normal…debí haberte matado, pero no me arrepiento de perdonarte la vida, ahora olvidaré que esto pasó y seguiré adelante sin pensar más en esto…o en ti…_

Aunque se dijo esto a sí mismo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus pensamientos volvieran a una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos chocolate

* * *

En otro lugar Akane se encontraba pensando en la situación en la cual se encontraba

- _Todo fue un fracaso…acabo de deshonrar el nombre de mi familia, ahora mis amigos me ven como una traidora, y él…acababa de ganar su confianza y la he perdido de nuevo. ¡Yo solo quería salvar a mi padre!_

 _Aunque, tengo que reconocer que había otro motivo para hacer esto en mi interior…yo solo quería que al verme al espejo, pudiera ver algo más que una chica fracasada, que nada le sale bien. Quería mostrarle al mundo…y a mí misma que puedo ser mucho más de lo que soy si me lo propongo. Creí que si seguía a mi corazón nada podría salir mal…y ahora aquí estoy…tendré que volver a casa cargando esta humillación y soportar la mirada de decepción de mi familia._

Finalmente se puso en pie y tomó las riendas de su caballo para regresar a Nerima, cuando de repente escuchó un grito de guerra, una voz que se le hizo conocida

 _-No puede ser…_

Se acercó al lugar donde había sido la batalla y que ahora estaba cubierto por la nieve de la avalancha solo para ver como entre la misma se levantaba el enorme cuerpo de Saffron, aparentemente no le había pasado nada…tras de él, y como si fueran flores surgiendo en primavera, aparecieron más soldados Hunos entre la nieve, la chica logró contar seis de ellos que avanzaba con paso decidido hacia la ciudad del Emperador antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a su caballo

 _-Debo avisarle a Ranma…están en peligro…_

De un salto subió a su corcel y le animó a correr en dirección a la ciudad, tal vez viviría con la deshonra toda la vida pero no podía permitir que algo así sucediera sin que ella hiciera algo

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Me tardé un poco, ustedes entenderán...vacaciones. Espero que les guste este capítulo, a partir de ahora ya es Akane como chica y por cierto estamos llegando a la recta final de esta historia. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a los que me dejan reviews como Amy Saotome Tendo (Perdón por la demora XD), ELISA LUCIA V (A ver que te parece este capítulo), Guest (Supongo que eres Anabelle, y si, está en su mejor momento, espero te guste), y lenxrin (Tienes razón, siempre alguien más la arruina con esos dos)

Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...ejem dejen reviews gracias...


	13. Una mujer con valor

Disclaimer: Ni Ranma ni la historia de Mulán me pertenecen y no gano nada haciendo esto más que un buen entretenimiento para mí y para ustedes...(eso espero)

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 13: Una mujer con valor**

Cuando la noticia de la victoria recorrió la ciudad del Emperador se armó una algarabía de tal magnitud que todo el pueblo se volcó a las calles a celebrar, jóvenes y adultos, niños y ancianos se pusieron sus mejores vestimentas y salieron realizando cánticos tradicionales y bailes, todo era fiesta.

Dentro del palacio, el Emperador Ming se encontraba esperando que los soldados hicieran su ingreso triunfal, el mensajero había llegado por la tarde mientras el regimiento comandado por Saotome descansaba a las afueras de la ciudad esperando instrucciones, las cuales fueron mantenerse allí hasta la noche para poder ser recibidos como los héroes de China, con un festival en conmemoración de la gran victoria sobre los Hunos

Al caer la noche el festival fue inaugurado con luces de colores, lámparas de papel en todas las ventanas de las casas y fuegos artificiales que llenaron de luz el oscuro cielo que estaba sobre ellos. Uno a uno entraron los soldados imperiales, comandados como siempre por su Capitán montado en su caballo, cualquiera pensaría que vendrían con un porte orgulloso y celebrando su grandiosa victoria pero todos ellos venían cabizbajos y tristes. Ranma era el primero de ellos en sentirse así

- _Esto debería de sentirse bien pero…siento que este honor no nos corresponde del todo, la verdad la persona más importante, la que debería estar aquí no está…no, definitivamente esto no está bien…lo lamento mucho Akane_

El capitán agachó su cabeza un momento solo para retomar su rostro impasible y continuar avanzando hacia la escalinata del palacio, donde el Emperador Ming les esperaba

Justo en ese momento Akane iba llegando en su caballo a la ciudad, el trayecto hasta el lugar fue muy difícil para ella, en primer lugar la herida en su abdomen escocía un poco al montar y dada la velocidad a la cual venía se podría decir que no fue un viaje placentero; la segunda dificultad fue que tuvo que tomar una ruta alterna para que no la encontraran los Hunos, esta fue mucho más larga que la que tomaron ellos por lo que le preocupaba que no pudiese llegar a tiempo, se alegró al ver que en la ciudad estaban celebrando, aún estaban a tiempo de detener la catástrofe

Animó a su caballo para alcanzar a los soldados, por lo que tuvo que pasar un grupo de contorsionistas, el escuadrón de malabaristas, varios niños que llevaban banderas y finalmente un enorme dragón de papel que era llevado por varios hombres metidos dentro de la estructura, justo frente a él, y encabezando el desfile, encontró a los chicos. Apuró más el paso hasta llegar a colocarse al lado del Capitán

-¡Ranma!

-¡Akane! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a advertirte, los Hunos sobrevivieron, estoy segura que están aquí en la ciudad, vinieron por el camino más corto por lo que deben estar aquí, tienes que creerme

Ranma la vio por unos segundos, aun le costaba procesar que el mejor soldado que había entrenado hasta ahora fuese una mujer, una hermosa mujer, de hecho

-Vete Akane, tú no perteneces aquí –Le dijo y luego apartó su vista de ella, no se sentía bien de tratarla de esa manera pero quería evitar problemas

La chica se molestó, obviamente, por lo que hizo adelantar su caballo para cruzarse frente a Ranma y detenerlo

-Si no fuese cierto lo que te digo ¿Por qué otra razón habría vuelto?

-Vete, no seas necia y deja de complicar las cosas

-Antes confiabas ciegamente en Akito… ¿Qué hace a Akane diferente? ¿El ser una mujer?

La pregunta descolocó a Saotome, no halló que decir por lo que optó por la vía más cobarde, desvió su mirada, apartó su caballo y continuó su camino dejando atrás a la chica

Akane sintió una mezcla entre decepción, frustración e impotencia, pero no podía darse por vencida, estaba segura que los Hunos tratarían de tomar venganza. En ese momento pasaron frente a ella Kuno, Ryoga y Mousse, decidió jugar su última carta con ellos

-Chicos, los Hunos sobrevivieron, están aquí. Mantengan los ojos abiertos y tengan cuidado

La chica se apartó del desfile y se metió entre la multitud

- _Buscaré a alguien que me crea, estamos en peligro y este inútil es tan cabezota que no quiso creerme, pero alguien tendrá que escucharme, alguien tendrá que hacerlo_

Se bajó del caballo y comenzó a acercarse a los hombres que miraba, con la intención de que alguno pudiera dar voz de alarma

-Joven, los Hunos están aquí en la ciudad…

-Déjame en paz

-Señor, señor, el Emperador está en peligro…los Hunos…

-¡Cállate mujer! ¿Qué no te han enseñado que las mujeres deben actuar con discreción?

-Señor… -Este solo le dio la espalda sin siquiera dejarle hablar

- _No puede ser, nadie me escucha… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora por ser mujer nadie me presta atención? ¿Me he vuelto alguien sin voz? Tontas y absurdas tradiciones ¡Estamos en peligro que nadie se da cuenta!_

.

.

.

Varios metros más adelante se encontraba el Capitán Saotome, estaba bajando de su caballo para subir la escalinata que le conduciría hasta el Emperador. Llevaba consigo una espada, pero no cualquier espada, sino la que había pertenecido a Saffron; esto como una muestra de que el mayor enemigo de China hasta el momento había sido derrotado, Happosai iba a su lado. Detrás de ellos venía el extraño dragón de papel movido por varios hombres que hacían ver como si el mismo estuviera serpenteando sobre la escalinata. Atrás del artefacto se encontraban los demás soldados, listos para recibir el honor que ninguno de ellos sentía como bien merecido sin Tendo

La comitiva se detuvo justo hasta quedar frente al Emperador para inclinarse ante él y permitirle tomar la palabra

-Pueblo de China…la suerte ha estado de nuestro lado el día de hoy, luego de tantos días de zozobra finalmente podremos descansar esta noche, gracias a nuestros valientes guerreros de la Guardia Imperial

Una gran ovación seguida de muchos aplausos corrió por toda la multitud que estaba reunida en la plaza central, los soldados vieron a su alrededor como el pueblo se emocionaba por el acontecimiento, aunque esa emoción no era compartida por ellos. Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo, además aun rebotaban en su cabeza las palabras dichas por Akane: _"Los Hunos sobrevivieron, estoy segura que están aquí en la ciudad…tienes que creerme",_ pero su orgullo le hizo obviar el pensamiento y la sensación. Se acercó hacia el Emperador para entregar la espada como presente de guerra

-Su majestad –Hizo una pequeña reverencia –Tengo el honor de entregar ante usted la espada de Saffron, como símbolo de que China está a salvo –El Capitán extendió las manos poniendo frente al monarca el arma, el Emperador la tomó y luego susurró solo para que Ranma escuchara

-Capitán, sé que esta espada significa mucho más para usted que una simple victoria…tenga por seguro que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de usted en este momento

Al terminar de decir eso el Emperador se escucha un ruido extraño que llama la atención de todos

- _Ese ruido es familiar…será…_

Surcando el cielo apareció un halcón, o para ser más exactos el halcón de Saffron quien arrebató la espada de las manos del Emperador y voló hasta la parte más alta del techo del palacio real donde, como un maléfico monstruo apareció la figura de Saffron entre las sombras tomando su arma en las manos mientras el halcón se posaba en su hombro y lanzaba un agudo sonido, todo el pueblo se quedó estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

A punto estaba Ranma de sacar su espada cuando del dragón de papel salieron los otros cinco Hunos quienes golpearon al Capitán y se llevaron a la fuerza al Emperador, encerrándose dentro del palacio

-¡Capitán! ¿Está bien? –Ryoga corrió a ayudar a su superior

-Estoy bien –El joven se incorporó y pasó su mano para limpiar un hilito de sangre que salía de su boca – ¡Debemos salvar al Emperador! ¡Muévanse!

Todos los soldados corrieron tras Saotome para procurar rescatar a su gobernante

-Debemos abrir las puertas –El chico de la trenza revisó a su alrededor en busca de algo con que forzar la entrada –Allí, traigan esa estatua de piedra, con ella romperemos la puerta

Cuando Akane llegó hasta la puerta del palacio encontró a sus compañeros golpeando la misma, pero esta no había cedido ni un poco

- _Así no llegaremos a tiempo hasta él…los Hunos lo matarán… ¿Cómo podemos entrar sin usar las puertas? ¿Y cómo evitar que nos ataquen antes de llegar al Emperador?_

La chica vio que, de una de las casas anexas del palacio, salían corriendo muchas mujeres, el harem del Emperador, y justo encima de la misma se encontraban las columnas que sostenían el pasillo del segundo piso

 _-Mujeres…columnas… ¡Eso es!... Pero no puedo hacer esto sola…_

La peliazul corrió hasta donde estaban los soldados y con un silbido llamó su atención

-¡Hey chicos! Tengo una idea –Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a correr hasta el ala derecha del edificio

Todos los soldados se quedaron viendo unos a otros sin saber qué hacer, pero nadie se movió

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no dejaré sola a quien nos salvó a todos –Dijo Mousse

-Ni al mejor soldado que tenemos –Afirmó Kuno

-Ni a nuestra amiga –Finalizó Ryoga y los tres chicos soltaron la estatua de piedra para seguir a Akane, dejando atrás a todo el regimiento…y a Ranma

-Y bien Tendo… ¿Cuál es el plan? –La chica giró bruscamente para encontrar a "los chicos maravilla" esperando sus instrucciones

Cinco minutos después Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno se encontraban disfrazados de mujeres, con todo y maquillaje…a decir verdad se miraban muy lindos con kimonos

-¡Wow Mousse que bien te ves! Jajaja

-¡Cállate Ryoga! Tú tampoco te ves masculino con ese abanico rosado…

Antes de que comenzaran otra absurda pelea, Akane los interrumpió

-Gracias por el apoyo chicos, les repito lo que haremos: Con las mascadas que cada uno tiene vamos a subir las columnas hasta que lleguemos al segundo piso, tal y como en los entrenamientos, una vez allí nos haremos pasar por el harem del Emperador y procuraremos deshacernos de los soldados que estén de guardia, nuestra meta es llegar al Emperador para poder salvarlo…

-¿Hay espacio para alguien más? –La chica volteó a ver sin poder creer quien estaba allí

-¿Ranma?

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Capítulo difícil de escribir pero aquí está...necesito que me ayuden a decidir algo, en el próximo capítulo como pueden ver, Ranma entrará en el plan de Akane, ¿Les gustaría que apareciera como la pelirroja o no? En base a reviews tomaré esa decisión. Creo que solo quedan dos capítulos más y terminaré esta historia, espero su apoyo hasta el final. Saludos a Vernica (Gracias! Disculpada por la tardanza espero te guste el capítulo), ELISA LUCIA V (Pues si logró llegar antes que Saffron, que lo disfrutes), lenxrin (No te preocupes, yo no soy Rumiko así que avanzarán más rápido) y Amy Saotome Tendo (Gracias por el abrazo, que bueno que te esté gustando, gracias por tu apoyo, es invaluable)

Saludos a todos los follows y favorites también y por favor, recuerden decirme si quieren a la pelirroja o no, ustedes mandan. Nos leemos en el próximo!


	14. Batalla final

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece...hago esto para entretenerme y para entretenerlos

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 14: Batalla final**

Las puertas del palacio del Emperador se cerraron abruptamente una vez ingresaron los Hunos llevando al monarca prácticamente a rastras. Con rapidez avanzaron por la escalinata hasta llevarlo al segundo piso, justo en el balcón que servía para presentar los discursos a la nación, el lugar más visible para llevar a cabo el siniestro plan de Saffron

Dos Hunos que llevaban al anciano lo empujaron al frente, de modo que quedara visible ante todos los ciudadanos que se encontraban en la plaza, se escuchó una exclamación de susto por parte de la multitud mientras Saffron descendía del techo hasta quedar frente al Emperador

-Ustedes –Saffron señaló a los dos soldados que habían llevado al Emperador –Hagan guardia en la puerta, si alguien se atraviesa en su camino no duden en matarlo

-¡Sí señor! –Los corpulentos soldados entraron al palacio y cerraron las puertas tras si

Como si fuera un animal con su presa, Saffron comenzó a rodear al anciano quien, a pesar de la situación tan peligrosa en la que se encontraba mostraba un aspecto sereno y su porte mostraba una dignidad que realmente era admirable dado las circunstancias

-Vaya, vaya…con que este es el "gran emperador de China", un pobre e iluso anciano –Una sonrisa burlona adornaba el rostro del Huno –Tu muralla no pudo detenerme, tu ejército cayó…y ahora es tiempo de que tú también lo hagas –Se acercó al rostro del anciano al punto que su aliento daba directamente sobre el rostro del Emperador –Arrodíllate ante mí –Sus palabras fueron dichas muy lentamente y al finalizar Saffron se irguió celebrando internamente su victoria

El Emperador se dio cuenta que él no solo quería ganar la batalla, sino que quería humillar al pueblo de China al ver como su monarca se rendía ante ellos. Pero si hay algo que caracteriza al pueblo chino es el honor, y por su honor y el de la nación, el Emperador jamás se inclinaría ante un usurpador, por lo que a la demanda del Huno, el anciano no hizo ningún movimiento, acción que comenzó a molestar a su enemigo

-Te he dicho que te arrodilles ante mí… ¿No ves que todo está perdido ya? –Nuevamente presionó el enorme Huno

-El viento puede soplar muy fuerte contra la montaña… pero eso no indica que la montaña deba inclinarse ante el viento –Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del Emperador quien, sin perder su porte digno, volvió a quedar en silencio. De más está decir que el Huno comenzó a enfurecerse

.

.

.

En el otro lado del corredor y tras las puertas que cubrían la escena anterior se encontraban Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Akane y Ranma. Todos ocultos detrás de una pared revisaban el plan a llevar a cabo

-¿Cuántos soldados hay en la puerta Mousse? –Preguntó la peliazul

-Cinco, cuatro de ellos tienen espadas y uno es arquero

-Muy bien, nosotros cuatro –Refiriéndose a los que estaban vestidos de mujer y ella –Distraeremos a los soldados de la puerta de modo que los podamos atacar por sorpresa, una vez los tengamos inhabilitados dejaremos que Ranma ataque a Saffron y nosotros procuraremos salvar al Emperador

Todos asintieron y terminaron de prepararse para la batalla, Ranma empuño su espada, en tanto que los chicos acomodaban algunas frutas que les servían para simular los "atributos femeninos" y que pudieran acercarse lo suficiente para atacar por sorpresa, cuando Akane los vio a todos listos les habló nuevamente:

-¿Todos entendieron el plan? ¿Alguna duda?

-Si –Dijo Kuno mientras acomodaba una de las dos sandías que llevaba -¿Ustedes creen que con kimono me veo gordo?

Un coscorrón proporcionado por Ryoga fue la única contestación a semejante pregunta

-¡Vamos! –Uno a uno los chicos fueron saliendo, cubriendo sus rostros con los abanicos y tratando de verse lo más femeninos posibles, justo antes de que saliera Akane sintió como le tomaban por la muñeca, cuando vio hacia atrás se dio cuenta que era Ranma quien la había detenido

-Akane, tienes mi entera confianza…no importa si estás vestido de hombre o eres una mujer –La chica le tomó de la mano y le regaló una sonrisa, se vieron por unos segundos más hasta que él rompió el contacto -¡Ve!

La peliazul salió al pasillo y alcanzó a sus compañeros, al girar en la esquina se vieron cara a cara con los soldados, pero fueron confundidos con las concubinas del Emperador

-¡Oye! ¿Y esas quiénes son? –Preguntó un soldado a su compañero

-Son concubinas del Emperador

-Feas concubinas diría yo

-No digas eso –El soldado le dio un codazo a su compañero –De hecho la de pelo largo negro no está nada fea –Puso una sonrisa boba y comenzó a saludar con la mano a Mousse

Los chicos y Akane lograron acercarse hasta la puerta quedando muy cerca de los soldados, ellos comenzaron a coquetear con las supuestas chicas hasta que de repente una manzana rodó por el piso

- _¡Oh no!_ –Fue el pensamiento de Ryoga mientras veía como una de sus "bubis" rodaba hasta el pie del soldado, el chico sonrió y trató de cubrirse el pecho con la mano

-Yo le ayudo linda dama –El soldado se agachó a recoger la manzana y justo en ese momento Akane gritó: ¡Ahora!

Ryoga de un rápido movimiento golpeó en la cabeza al soldado que se había agachado, dejándolo inconsciente y rápidamente tomó la espada y comenzó a pelear con el otro soldado, mientras Kuno sacó las dos sandías de su pecho y knockeó a otro de los soldados, dejando su cabeza dentro de las enormes frutas. Al lado de ellos Mousse peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un soldado hasta que de una patada le dio directo al estómago y lo remató con un puñetazo en la cara

Finalmente Akane se encargó de Shun, el arquero, esquivó una de las flechas que le lanzó para luego tomar el arco, ambos comenzaron a forcejear hasta que la chica se tiró hacia atrás, llevando con ella al Huno, luego antes de que cayera sobre ella puso los pies en su estómago empujándolo con fuerza hasta que este cayó al piso con la espalda, inmediatamente la chica se incorporó y se sentó sobre él, colocando el arco sobre su garganta hasta que el arquero se desmayó. La chica dio una revisión rápida viendo que sus compañeros habían terminado con todos los adversarios

-¡Ranma ahora!

El chico de la trenza corrió hasta la puerta y con una fuerte patada la hizo abrirse para encontrar una escena terrible, Saffron tenía su espada presionando contra el cuello del Emperador y le gritaba con fuerza:

-¡Que te arrodilles ante mí viejo estúpido!

La espada de Saffron se alzó en contra del anciano pero fue detenida por la espada de Ranma quien comenzó a pelear con el Huno

Justo atrás del Capitán entraron sus compañeros, siendo presididos por Akane quien al ver que Ranma tenía sometido al Huno decidió que era momento de sacar al Emperador

-¡Mousse…llévense al Emperador!

-Con su permiso, excelencia –Mousse tomó al anciano y lo lanzó sobre su hombro para luego tomar la mascada que estaba en su cintura y acercarse a uno de los cables que sostenía los adornos de papel, el cable bajaba desde el techo hasta la escalinata principal. Volteó a ver a Akane para pedir su aprobación, la chica asintió y Mousse comenzó a deslizarse por el cable con la mascada, llevando al Emperador a un lugar seguro, le siguieron Kuno y Ryoga.

Mientras tanto Ranma mantenía a Saffron contra el piso, haciendo presión con su cuerpo. Justo antes de que bajara Akane, Saffron volteó a ver como el Emperador era bajado por los soldados por lo cual una oleada de furia le dio una inusitada fuerza que utilizó para zafarse del agarre de Saotome, una vez liberado en un rápido movimiento lo tomó de la armadura y lo golpeó contra una columna dejándolo momentáneamente inconsciente

Inmediatamente se comenzó a acercar donde estaba la chica con la intención de seguir al Emperador. Akane pensó en huir pero dos cosas se lo impedían, la primera es que volvería a poner en peligro al anciano, y la segunda, pero más importante, era que no podía dejar solo a Ranma, menos en un momento en el cual se encontraba vulnerable por lo que se acercó a donde estaba la espada de Saffron tirada, muy cerca del cuerpo del Capitán y con ella cortó el cable, evitando así que siguiera al monarca

-¡Noooo! –El Huno se acercó desesperadamente al balcón, viendo como el cable caía al suelo, muestra fehaciente de que había perdido

-Vamos Ranma reacciona –Akane trataba de levantar a Ranma, el chico comenzó a reaccionar pero se sentía un poco mareado, de hecho tenía una herida en la frente que comenzaba a sangrar

Mientras la peliazul ponía en pie al Capitán, Saffron, quien ardía en ira se acercó a ellos, Ranma por instinto colocó a Akane detrás de él y sacó una pequeña daga de su armadura pero aun veía doble por lo que en dos movimientos el Huno lo desarmó, lo tomó por la armadura y lo alzó en el aire

-¡Tú…desgraciado! ¡Tú me robaste mi victoria!

Akane no podía permitir que dañara a Ranma por lo que se sacó una de las zapatillas y la lanzó hacia la cabeza de Saffron

-¡No fue él quien te robó la victoria! ¡Fui yo! –La chica se tomó el cabello y lo hizo hacia atrás, tomando el peinado que usaba cuando era Akito

-No puede ser…el soldado de las montañas… -El Huno tiró a Ranma al suelo y dio un gruñido exasperado antes de comenzar a perseguir a la chica ya que ella salió corriendo de allí, su única intención era alejar al enemigo del Capitán

- _¿Y ahora qué hago? Ni Ranma pudo con él, es imposible que yo lo logre…_ -En ese momento la chica vio una ventana, al fijarse con atención se dio cuenta que al final del tejado estaba la torre donde se encontraban los fuegos artificiales – _Tal vez si llego hasta allí…_

La peliazul salió por la ventana y comenzó a escalar hasta llegar al tejado siendo seguida de cerca por Saffron, justo antes de llegar a la torre una de las tejas se desprendió y la chica resbaló, con la suerte de lograr sostenerse con una mano, para cuando logró ponerse en pie ya había sido alcanzada por el Huno

-¿Y ahora hacia dónde correrás? ¿Ya no tienes más ideas cierto?

La chica comenzó a palpar su vestuario en busca de algo que le ayudara pero solo encontró el abanico, con ese instrumento en mano decidió hacerle frente a Saffron aunque aún no sabía como

-Aún tengo ideas bajo la manga… -Dijo con una fingida seguridad – _Solo necesito ganar tiempo…_

Saffron embistió con la espada pero Akane logró enredarla en su abanico, luego la jaló hasta quedarse con ella, de un solo movimiento se barrió y logró desestabilizar al oponente para luego clavar la espada en el pie de Saffron y correr hasta la torre donde se encontraban los fuegos artificiales

- _Que me siga por favor, que me siga…_

Con un grito de dolor el Huno sacó la espada y comenzó a cojear hasta llegar a la torre, la chica ya había encontrado unos pedernales y estaba intentando encender el fuego lo más rápido que podía, justo cuando logró encender uno de los cohetes recibió una cachetada de Saffron que la envió al suelo

-Eres una inútil mujer…podrás haber destruido a mi ejército pero yo te destruiré a ti

-No soy una inútil mujer…soy la mujer que te venció Saffron –La chica sonrió, en ese momento Saffron se dio cuenta que las mechas de todos los cohetes estaban encendidas, mientras él se paralizaba, Akane aprovechó para correr y alejarse de la inminente explosión

-¡NOOOOO! –El grito de Saffron resonó por toda la plaza justo antes de que comenzaran a estallar los cohetes

En ese momento un menos aturdido Capitán salía a la escalinata, cuando le llamó la atención la enorme explosión de la torre

-¡Noo…Akane! –Mousse gritó

Hasta ese momento Ranma se dio cuenta que la chica que lo había salvado estaba allí arriba pero no habían señales de ella, una opresión se le instaló en el pecho al chico de la trenza

- _No Akane…no puedes morir…_

En medio del humo y los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo se vio aparecer a una chica quien venía deslizándose por uno de los cables, aferrada con fuerza a una lámpara de papel. Ranma suspiró aliviado, ella estaba viva, pero no le duró la calma lo suficiente porque justo a la mitad del camino escuchó a Ryoga gritar

-¡Oh no…la lámpara se está rompiendo!

* * *

N/A: Penúltimo capítulo...ya me estoy poniendo sentimental. Espero les haya gustado, la verdad fue difícil narrar las peleas y eso, al menos espero haber llenado sus expectativas, ya solo falta un capítulo...tal vez me inspire más y me ponga cursi o no. A ver que tal. Saludos a Amy Saotome Tendo (Al fin no me atreví a ponerlo de chica, me gusta Ranma como chico 100%), Vernica (Espero ya estés mejor de tu gripe...ya sabes caldito de pollo y fanfics cuando quieras), Rockie Liz (Gracias, traté de que fueran ellos mismos pero siguiendo la trama si tu dices que lo logré wow me halagas), lenxrin (Si, ese tipo quiere ganas. Jajaja o sea que te gustó la de pelito negro como a los Hunos?) y a ELISA LUCIA V 2016 (jajaja al final dejé a Ranma-kun como dijiste, pero Mousse se veía lindo jaja). Gracias a los followers y favorites

Saludos y nos leemos en el final!


	15. Entrelazados

Disclaimer: Mulán y los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen... espero disfruten el final de esta historia

* * *

 **El deber está en mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 15: Entrelazados**

-¡Oh no…la lámpara se está rompiendo!

El grito de Ryoga sacó de sus pensamientos al Capitán Saotome, quien vio casi en cámara lenta como la lámpara se rompía y la mujer comenzaba a caer. En dos zancadas el chico se acercó al muro de la escalinata, y de un ágil movimiento subió a él, saltando en el aire para atrapar en sus brazos a la peliazul

-¡Te tengo!

Con la misma agilidad con la que realizó el salto, el chico de la trenza cayó en pie sobre la escalinata, bajando a una muy sonrojada Akane

-¡Gr-gracias R-Ranma! –Ambos se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron, pero antes de que alguno dijera algo fueron interrumpidos por los "chicos maravilla"

-¡Akane!

-¡Lo lograste!

-¡Has salvado China!

Los gritos de los chicos fueron acompañados por las voces de la multitud vitoreando a su heroína, una algarabía jamás escuchada en China, y mucho menos por causa de una mujer. Pero claro, no todos estaban conformes con la situación

-¡TENÍA QUE SER ESA MUJER! –El grito del viejo Happosai fue tan fuerte que silenció a todos – ¡Una tras otra sus acciones tienen que ir en contra de las leyes establecidas! ¡Eres un problema para esta nación!

Inmediatamente Ranma se puso frente a la chica, no iba a soportar que la tratara así después de todo lo que había hecho por él, por todos a decir verdad

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle así!... ¡Es una heroína! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? –Ranma estaba empezando a molestarse, mientras los "chicos maravilla" tomaron a Akane y la colocaron tras de ellos para protegerle

-¿Heroína? –Dijo el ancianito con desdén –Una mujer jamás será una heroína…

-¡Tú viejo inútil…! –Ranma se abalanzó sobre Happosai tomándolo del cuello del traje y a punto de olvidarse que era un simple viejito cuando el Emperador mismo apareció

-¡Ya es suficiente! –Saotome soltó al anciano y regresó a su lugar junto a los chicos, todos rodeando a Akane. Una vez el monarca llegó frente a ellos, el chico de la trenza se vio en la necesidad de defenderla

-Su majestad –Hizo una pequeña reverencia –Permítame explicarle todo, ella…

El anciano levantó su mano y pidió a los chicos que se apartasen, si alguien debía dar la cara por sus acciones, esa era Akane. Con reticencia y mucha preocupación Ranma se apartó, siendo seguido por los tres chicos

Akane dio unos pasos para acercarse al Emperador, iba temblando, realmente ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas leyes había desobedecido desde que salió de su casa hace tanto tiempo ya, este era el momento de la verdad. Con un gran temor se inclinó frente al monarca esperando su sentencia

-Tendo Akane, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti… -Comenzó el anciano con una severa mirada hacia la chica –Robaste la armadura de tu padre, huiste de casa, te hiciste pasar por un soldado del Ejército Imperial…

A cada mención Akane sentía que se hacía más pequeña, deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, mientras Happosai engrandecía su sonrisa socarrona

-…desobedeciste a tu superior al mando en una batalla, destruiste una de las torres de mi Palacio…y…

Ranma dio un paso, a punto de rogar misericordia por la chica, pero las siguientes palabras del Emperador lo dejaron estático

-…nos salvaste a todos…pequeña Akane –El anciano hizo una solemne reverencia

Happosai tuvo que ver dos veces la acción del Emperador…no lo podía creer: ¡El Emperador se estaba inclinando ante una mujer! ¡Jamás había visto algo así!, sin poderlo creer todavía comenzó a doblar sus rodillas ante la chica, y junto a él todas las personas presentes en esa plaza

La peliazul se pasaba la mano por el cabello, totalmente avergonzada, jamás pensó que su hazaña fuese alabada por todo el pueblo de China, aun no salía de su asombro cuando el Emperador le habló de nuevo

-Una mujer tan especial e inteligente como tú debe ser parte de mi gobierno… ¡Happosai! –El aludido volteó a ver, aun con la boca abierta por la acción anterior –Has que a partir de ahora Akane Tendo forme parte de mi Consejo de Guerra

- _Ahhh no… ¡Eso sí que no lo permitiré!_ –Fue su pensamiento- P-p-p-pero…su Majestad, no hay vacantes en el Consejo de Guerra

-Bueno –Dijo el monarca- Entonces Akane tomarás el puesto de Happosai –Se escuchó un golpe seco en el piso, el pobre Happosai no aguantó la presión y se desmayó, la chica aprovechó para dirigirse al Emperador

-Su Majestad, me honra con el ofrecimiento, pero…creo que ya he pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y mis padres han de extrañarme

-De ser así tu decisión… -El anciano tomó el medallón de oro de su dinastía, el cual colgaba en su pecho- …lleva esto a tu padre, para que él sepa lo que has hecho por mí.

Luego el anciano se inclinó a recoger del piso la espada de Saffron, la que, durante la explosión, había volado por los aires hasta quedar en la escalinata del palacio. Una vez en su mano, la extendió hacia Akane

-También lleva esta espada…para que tu padre sepa lo que has hecho por China

La chica sintió la emoción recorrer su cuerpo, no podía creer que el mismo Emperador de China la estuviera alabando y como toda buena mujer no pudo controlar sus emociones por lo que se lanzó a abrazar al anciano

-Emm… ¿eso se puede hacer? –Preguntó Ryoga a sus amigos, pero solo recibió como respuesta que ellos levantaran los hombros y negaran con sus cabezas

Una vez finalizada la tierna escena todo el pueblo comenzó a gritar y a celebrar, mientras Akane fue a despedirse de los chicos

-Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse, gracias por todo chicos…no podría haberlo logrado sin ustedes, siempre los consideraré mis amigos y espero que ustedes me puedan tener por digna de su amistad también

-¿¡Y lo dudas!? –Comentó Mousse mientras la abrazaba- Eres la mujer más valiente, inteligente y leal que he conocido, el honor de ser tu amigo es mío

-Gracias a ti más bien por todo- Concluyó Ryoga mientras le abrazaba también

-¿Y Kuno…?

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!

Un mar de lágrimas de nombre Kuno se lanzó sobre la chica aferrándose a ella con tanta fuerza que le estaba costando mantenerse en pie, tanto Ryoga como Mousse tuvieron que intervenir prácticamente arrancándole a Akane de los brazos

-Yo también te extrañaré Kuno… -Dijo la chica alejándose un poco de ellos ya, para quedar justo frente a frente con Ranma

-Akane…esto… jeje…-El joven comenzó a rascarse el cuello, se puso nervioso como nunca antes- _¡Vamos Ranma! Solo es una chica…puedes hacerlo… deja la puerta abierta, algo casual… ¡tú puedes!_

-¿Sí? –La chica lo miraba esperanzada, algo le decía que venía algo importante de labios del Capitán

-Tú… tú…peleaste bien…-Sentenció colocándole una mano en el hombro – _Muy bien Ranma…eres el tarado más tarado de todos_

-Estee…gracias supongo…-Akane le dio una última sonrisa que lo desarmó antes de alejarse del chico y tomar su caballo para volver a Nerima, claro, todo ese trayecto fue seguido por los azules ojos de Saotome

-"La flor que crece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas" –Ranma escuchó al Emperador dar ese adagio justo a la par de él, estaba tan ensimismado que no notó cuando el monarca se acercó tanto

-¿Señor? –Preguntó algo desconcertado el ojiazul debido a que no entendió que le quería decir con eso

-¡Oye! Una mujer como esa no aparece en cada dinastía ¿Sabes? –Y le regaló una sonrisa cómplice al Capitán antes de irse

- _Sí… definitivamente…_ -El chico se quedó pensativo unos momentos

.

.

.

-¿Tú crees que volvamos a ver a Akane? –Preguntaba una hermosa chica de largo cabello castaño a su hermana, mientras terminaba de barrer la entrada de la casa

-Yo diría que sí… Akane siempre se ha metido en problemas pero milagrosamente siempre sale bien de todos ellos –Contestó una chica de cabello corto y muy parecida a su hermana aunque con un semblante más pícaro

-¿Kasumi? ¿Nabiki?

-¡Akane!

Ambas hermanas Tendo corrieron al encuentro de su hermanita pequeña, quien finalmente había regresado, rápidamente se unió su madre que se encontraba dando de comer a las carpas del estanque. Una vez se abrazaron y lloraron un poco, las cuatro se dirigieron al patio donde se encontraba el padre de las chicas sentado bajo el árbol de Sakura, donde pasaba todas las tardes esperando el retorno de su pequeña

-Padre… -La chica dio unos pasos temblorosos mientras se acercaba a su padre, parecía que había envejecido mucho en los meses que ella había estado fuera

-Akane…

-Padre, perdóname…no debí irme así... –La chica corrió a tirarse de rodillas frente a su padre –Quería salvar tu vida y mira… -La chica extendió sus manos mostrando la espada de Saffron y el medallón Imperial –El Emperador ha mandado estos regalos para honrar a la familia Tendo

Soun tomó los objetos pero los lanzó al piso para luego hincarse frente a su hija y acunar su cara en sus grandes y callosas manos

-Hija…el mayor honor de la familia Tendo es tenerte a ti como parte de la misma

Ambos se comenzaron a abrazar mientras derramaban lágrimas de alegría al saber a toda la familia reunida

-¡Qué emoción que Akane regresó con bien! –Comentó Kasumi uniendo sus manos con delicadeza

-¡Y trajo regalos del Emperador!

-¿Una espada? Un hombre debió haber traído…

-¡Nabiki!...

-Pero si… -Buenas tardes…

Las tres mujeres voltearon hacia la voz masculina que acababa de interrumpir la conversación

-Buenas tardes –Contestó la madre de las Tendo aun sorprendida del guapo militar que se encontraba frente a ellas

-¿Esta es la casa de Akane Tendo? –Las tres asintieron y Kasumi solo pudo señalar hacia donde se encontraba su hermana y su padre

-Permiso –El joven comenzó a avanzar a donde estaba la peliazul…dejando impactadas a las demás chicas Tendo

-¡Uuuuu…que me anoten para la próxima guerra si se traen de vuelta hombres así!

-¡Nabiki! –Exclamaron Kasumi y la madre de la chica

-Está bien…con ustedes no se puede bromear

Ranma llegó hasta donde se encontraba Soun y comenzó a hablar

-Señor Tendo –Mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia Akane apareció en su campo de visión –A-Akane…esteee…jaja… ¡Hola! Yo…solo… venía a dejarte tu casco…aunque bueno…técnicamente es el casco del Señor Tendo… y yo… pues… jeje…

La chica al verlo en apuros comenzó a reírse hasta que su padre discretamente le dio un codazo para que ayudara al pobre antes de que muriera de la vergüenza

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? –Le dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa

-¿¡TE GUSTARÍA QUEDARTE PARA SIEMPRE!?

-¡NABIKI!

.

.

.

-Finalmente llegamos –Dijo la peliazul mientras tomaba asiento en el tejado de la casa

-Vaya que te gustan los lugares difíciles de llegar -Añadió el de la trenza tomando asiento a la par de ella

-En este lugar me gusta venir a pensar, además las estrellas se ven hermosas desde aquí, y es la primera vez que traigo a alguien conmigo –Le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro al chico

-Pues me halaga el privilegio… Akane… tú sabes que eres una chica e-e-especial… y…

-¿Y? –Dijo la chica acercándose un poco más

-…y pues… me caes muy b-bien… -Continuó sin evitar sonrojarse

-Ajá… -Akane se acercó un poquito más

-…y…te admiro… por lo que…si no te molesta… me gustaría…

-¡BUAAAAAA! ¡Al fin mi hijita tiene un prometido! –El grito de Soun se escuchó desde el patio haciendo que los chicos pegaran un salto y se separaran instantáneamente

-Amor… deja de estar interrumpiendo en la vida de los jóvenes por favor… -Dijo la madre de Akane mientras empujaba a su marido dentro de la casa –Chicos… la cena está servida por cierto –Añadió guiñando un ojo y entrando junto con su marido

-C-creo que vamos bajando… -Dijo Ranma resignado a buscar otro momento, pero justo antes de bajar Akane le tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarle

- _La respuesta es no… no me molestaría para nada_

Ambos chicos bajaron del tejado, sonrojados pero contentos, y con sus manos entrelazadas entraron al salón como muestra de que, de ahora en adelante, sus vidas estarían igualmente entrelazadas

 **FIN**

* * *

N/A: Nadie me dijo que escribir el final fuera tan difícil... espero que les haya gustado la historia, este ha sido un logro para mi, mi primer FF y el que me permitió dejar atrás el temor y retomar algo que hace años hago en secreto: Escribir. No quise cambiar mucho el final original (Primera historia de Disney sin un beso...jaja) y por último Ranma y Akane en el anime tampoco es que son wow que desenvueltos en estos asuntos por lo que al final me salió así...no se molesten... al menos sepan que quedaron juntos definitivamente. Gracias a los favorites, followers y a cada uno de los reviews, a ustedes está dedicado este final, especialmente a los que se tomaron su tiempo para darme un review en cada capítulo, muchas gracias de verdad. No se cuando vuelva a escribir algo pero espero contar con el apoyo de ustedes siempre. (Tengo un fic más en otro fandom, si les gustó este les recomiendo "Hasta que te vuelva a ver"...ya está por terminar).

Finalmente... gracias a nancyricoleon (Gracias por intentarlo a pesar de no poderte ubicar), Vernica (Soy nueva en eso del romance, te recomiendo mi otra historia si acaso, pero gracias por tu apoyo. PD. Me pasaste la gripe, por eso la tardanza), lenxrin (Si es ugh que ya termine pero tus reviews fueron geniales, gracias por siempre sacarme una sonrisa) y Guest (UN RUSO!... Благодарим Вас за обзор!)

Gracias a todos y nos leemos en otro fic!


End file.
